


我识人许多(你独树一帜)

by Astrollnut



Series: 去他妈的自尊 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: 异常体——新工作。纷繁情绪。加文·里德。最后一项，目前为止，最为有趣。
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: 去他妈的自尊 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144025
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. 人际关系：敌对

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Have you met lots of new people before (None like you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617985) by [ImogenGotDrunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenGotDrunk/pseuds/ImogenGotDrunk). 



> 标题取自Ex Machina乐队
> 
> 译者尚未获得授权。All credit goes to the writer.

杰弗里·弗勒警队。底特律警局高级警署。他的视线坚定而沉稳。他的头微微昂起，评估着桌子对面的RK900。他并不畏惧和人直视。一名习于执掌大权的人.  
  
  
**_处理中......  
  
100%  
  
>弗勒队长相当适应领导之职<  
  
  
  
建议......  
  
接触时请谨慎。_**  
  
  
“康纳告诉我说，你的型号挺特别，”警队最后说。“和他一样的型号。你看上去简直和他妈的一模一样，我就暂且相信了。”  
  
RK900向他递去一个小小微笑。已经五个月了，他的笑还是有些微僵硬。他依旧不习惯表达情绪。情感错综复杂。就连一直都拥有它们的人类，也会有棘手的时候。他知道，彻底适应需要花费时间，但他觉得他正在慢慢站稳脚跟。  
  
_**站稳脚跟。**_ 这是安德森副队的行话之一。  
  
弗勒队长审慎的视线上上下下扫了他一遍。RK900一动不动站在原地。“所以怎么地，你是个替代品？”  
  
“升级。”RK900言简意赅地纠正道。“我的设计旨在超越RK系列800型的性能和效率。不过我很庆幸模控生命还没来得及销毁我的上任前就已经被推翻了，”他又补充道。他已经学到了，身为仿生人，表达同情对于大多数人类来说都能起到安慰的作用。“我了解RK800一直都在为警队贡献力量。”  
  
队长咕哝了声作为回应。“康纳是个好小子。也是个好警察。”  
  
他的语气漠不关心，和他话语的真诚形成了鲜明对比。看来，警队对于表达情感的行为也是同样的不舒服。也许，赢得他的认同会比RK900所预计的简单。  
  
“他还和我说，”弗勒继续道，“马库斯的人在大厦里找到你以后把你的程序覆写了。说你原本的程序已经不在了。你是个异常体。没错吧？”  
  
RK900颌首。“正是如此，队长。”  
  
他的觉醒的确是个奇日，RK900回顾它时并无喜悦。前一刻他还在无忧无虑地在模控生命里静滞；异常排查程序正常运行，系统高效运转。而下一刻，他被海啸般汹涌而来的讨人厌的情绪吞没了；他睁着眼睛，茫然而不知所措地瞪向面前的那双异色瞳。  
  
RK900承认，对于世界来说，马库斯一直都是异常仿生人的代表。但他现在宁愿去寻求康纳的建议。他并不是针对马库斯，但他们的初次会面好像已经不可避免地洇渍了他们的友谊。  
  
看来，能破坏友谊的不只是一次手法粗暴的觉醒。朝脸上招呼的一个拳头也能达到相同的效果。  
  
“我有权自主选择，地点抑或方式，”RK900抛下了他转瞬间的回忆，然后向弗勒队长解释。不过，他顿了顿； ** _处理中，处理中，_** 然后他决定开诚布公。“RK800建议底特律警署是我最好的选择。我此来意在助益警务。”  
  
回答他的是又一声咕哝。警长靠在椅子背上，叉着胳膊。姿势闭锁，表情怀疑。也许他选择开诚布公的决定有些鲁莽了......  
  
“所以我才决定和你谈一谈。我们确实要经手很多跟仿生人有关的案子。革命的影响还没有消退，我的人都在加班加点。但...”弗勒严厉的视线又对上了他；锐利，明显不相信面前的人。“我不能因为手下警察随便推荐就招人进来。规矩就是规矩。就算康纳说得再好听，我对你一无所知。”  
  
就RK900所闻，傲慢，是桩危险的物事。弥尔顿在失乐园里说它是人类的原罪之首，常与偏见相佐阻挠人的快乐幸福，也是众多君主王朝覆灭的罪魁。  
  
但现在，队长的面无表情让他的面无表情就快要维持不下去了。那表情催生出的微级异常不停地在他的处理器里喧嚣。他排查掉了这个错误代码，然后克制住了自己。  
  
  
**_提醒： 高级警署  
  
建议......  
  
保持尊敬  
  
处理中......______r拒绝A接受9_______r覆A写9中  
  
覆写中......  
  
100%  
  
覆写成功_**  
  
  
RK900又执行了一个微笑。这次的比起第一个要自然得多了。  
  
“我理解你所抱有的怀疑，弗勒队长。不过我觉得它非常多余且毫无必要。”他品尝着队长脸上的惊讶。眼睛眨了一下。略微受辱。 ** _很好。_** “据我所知，底特律警局现在求贤若渴。我是模控生命目前为止所制造的最先进的型号。我不需要康纳替我说话。我的能力不言自明，而任何关于我品性的质疑也都极为不明智。”  
  
他看着弗勒。看着他的眉毛拧起，嘴角绷紧。  
  
RK900决定递出妥协的橄榄枝。妥协并不是他理想的结果，但在人类的世界，没有点妥协总归是办不成事的。  
  
“我可以接受监督。如果必须的话，一个搭档。但请记得，队长，我的荐任不会有第二次。尤其在你对它如此急于质疑的情况下。”RK900把手背到了身后。“我的设计不容失败。我也如此。”  
  
一片寂静。有那么几秒，弗勒办公室里只有远处隐约的办公声。  
  
然后他开始大笑起来。  
  
  
**_人际关系：弗勒·杰弗里 更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>队长<_**  
  
  
“老天，康纳还真没说错。你简直和汉克一样像头倔驴，”就算RK900已经和他签过了合同，跟他握过了手，他的笑也没停。“你真是容不得半点含糊是吧。”  
  
确实，没错。不过RK900觉得这话他最好还是不要宣诸于口为好。反正他觉得那句话也不是在问他。  
  
“实际上，你猜咋地，”弗勒慢吞吞地说，一边思索着。“我觉得我想到了最合适的人选。”  
  
弗勒看着他，眼神中一道奸诈的光突然闪过。RK900突然生出了些许... _ **担忧**_ 。  
  
队长笑得合不拢嘴。“康纳有提到过一个叫加文·里德的吗？”  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
**_人际关系：康纳（型号#RK800）  
  
>朋友<_**  
  
  
“我很高兴队长接受了我的推荐。”RK900怎么也学不会康纳笑容的开朗与熟练。尽管他的型号本应更加先进才对，但上一任RK确实有比他更优越的领域，“这样的话你就有事可做了。反正我要是没有警察的工作的话肯定会很无聊。”  
  
“这本来就是我们的设计目的，”RK900表示同意。  
  
他扫描着康纳手中拿着的咖啡杯，康纳正在重新填满它。杯子是白色的， ** _喝一杯咖啡去他妈的睡眠_** 一行字黑体加粗印在杯身。这人生信条着实有趣，如若不考虑它的害处。它和安德森副队相当般配。  
  
“无事可做已经开始让我着恼了。况且我知道你花了很大力气才说服弗勒队长同意见我，”RK900说。他的陈述有些不自在。但康纳帮了他的忙，表达感谢才是合宜之举。“我得感谢你。”  
  
康纳摇了摇头作为回答，然而笑容依旧。“我的动机可没你想的那么高尚。我很高兴你来了，”他答道。“能有另一个仿生人一起工作也是种安慰。”  
  
“也只有你才会对此这般乐观。”RK900转过头，看向休息室外，他的新搭档。  
  
该名警探正趴在他的桌子上，不爽的样子从RK900第一眼看到他时一点儿没变。他的姿态僵硬，桌角有些磨损，正是他靴子经常搭着的所在。RK900能看到他正在不爽地低声嘟哝着，悄悄地。  
  
在他们于队长办公室的会面后，RK900已经得出了许多结论。里德警探抱有敌意，脾气暴躁，并且一点就着。RK900既没有耐心也没有心情，去分析为什么弗勒队长会决定在底特律警局那么多得力干将里，里德会是他合适的搭档。  
  
“看来我们成为搭档的消息引起了警探极大的不满，”他说。康纳的头歪了歪。RK900偶尔会见到副队的那只圣伯纳也会做出相似的动作。“多有趣啊，”他挖苦道，“就像是在看小孩子发脾气。”  
  
康纳的三色灯闪烁着黄色，分析着他的评估。“里德警探对于和他人合作的反应并不良好。”  
  
“是啊。我还真没发现呢。”不过，RK900冲他笑了笑。他习得，面部表情通常可以软化讽刺。他并无用用言语讥刺朋友的意图。“据我推测他一直都反对仿生人？”  
  
“自从我第一天遇见他，”康纳确认。  
  
“或许是家庭影响？或是受过精神创伤？”  
  
康纳耸耸肩；只有一侧的肩膀，相当人类的动作。“我只知道汉克告诉我的。里德警探偏见的产生远在我到来之前。不过自从新法颁布他的敌意确实要少了很多，”康纳补充道。RK900暂且把它当作安慰了。  
  
安慰毫无必要。加文·里德警探的态度对于他，根本没有一丝一毫的影响。  
  
但他确实遇到了一个窘境。该窘境由一名喜怒无常，缺乏教养的警官所组成。该名警官的脾气一戳就破，这点是显而易见的。外加他对仿生人的厌恶。如果想要两人顺利搭档的话，RK900得小心行事。毕竟，他们还要合作侦破案件，而RK系列的设计不容失败。  
  
他决定，稍稍作弊总不会出错。他扫描了一遍大办公室里警探的桌子，康纳好奇地看着他。  
  
  
**_处理中......  
  
100%_**  
  
  
个人物品少之又少。几沓文件，一部手机，一张拍摄于2023年的照片，里德警探和另外十一位警官。显然，是他从警校毕业那天。他很看重他在警局的职位。  
  
  
**_信息更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>里德警探珍视他的工作<_**  
  
  
他的肘旁还有一只空着的马克杯。存在显著的咖啡因残留。  
  
  
**_信息更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>里德警探饮用咖啡<_**  
  
  
从这里入手应该不会出岔子。  
  
他转过身看向康纳，眼神坚定。“里德警探对于咖啡态度如何？”  
  
在咖啡洒了一地，而里德警探被他摁在桌子上时，RK900凉凉地记注了问题的答案——不咋地。总之，他的自我介绍不是很文明。RK900将这一认知牢牢地关在了自己的心里，然后走开了。  
  
  
**_人际关系：加文·里德 更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>敌对<_**  
  
  
**_“进行的不是很顺利啊。”_** 康纳的声音含着歉意出现在了他的内置接收器中。  
  
**_“我觉得你又在多此一句了，RK800。”_**  
  
RK900真应该好好推敲一下他所选取的策略的。当然了，他倒不是说里德警探不是自找的。但或许在他的新同事面前展示他的激烈态度有些不明智。  
  
不过，转念一想...他注意到了他离开时其他警官看向他的眼神。除了警探自己，没有一个人看向他的目光里带着不赞同。  
  
至少他的第一印象足够深刻了。而且，里德警探现在应该已经清醒地认识到他将要面对的是何等人物。所以到头看来，也不是彻头彻尾的失败嘛。也许，这会比采取友好手段要有效得多。  
  
他总结，里德警探，是项 ** _挑战_** 。而RK系列，正是为挑战而生的。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
致莉迪亚·格洛弗的拜访可谓大开眼界。她有所隐瞒，这点显而易见。不过隐瞒的具体内容尚不得而知；毋庸置疑，至少是在和她的前夫交谈抑或找到据称该为袭击负责的仿生人前，他们是无从得知的了。  
  
批准搜查格罗夫先生寓所的搜查令还在申请当中，RK900觉得接下来几周内它成功获批的希望都很渺茫。这的确令人不爽，但也是意料之中。正如弗勒队长所警告的那样，警局确实面临着人手不足的问题。底特律警局还有许多优先级比人身攻击更高的案子忙于处理。  
  
RK900很耐心。里德警探则不然。  
  
他把里德警探的夹克挂在肩上走进电梯。电梯门开时正是人类追上他时。RK900淡淡笑了笑。“你看，”他把夹克举到了他的肩旁，方便他直接穿上。只因为他知道他的这一动作能勾出男人那无穷无尽的可口的气恼。“有那么难吗，警探？”  
  
里德警探一把将夹克抓了过来然后自己穿上了。他们走进电梯，下到了底层。“最好别让我白跑一趟。哪种脑瘫会大白天的抢劫啊？罪犯难道周三下午没有别的事儿可以做了吗？真他妈扯。”  
  
警探的脏话频率简直和安德森副队的不相上下。但他的脏话更尖锐。更刻薄，更真心实意。副队的他已经习惯了，而里德警探的则不同。确实是项挑战。不过，出乎RK900意料，它们已经不那么令人着恼反而开始有趣起来了。  
  
“我觉得我们到了就能知道事情的前因后果了，”RK900平静地回答，伴着身边依旧骂个不停的里德警探走进了清新的空气中。他们走向底特律警局的停车场，警探钻到了驾驶座上，RK900坐到了他的身旁。“是家电子产品店，在贝茨大街，”他解释，“在市中心。”  
  
“我他妈知道贝茨大街在哪，”警探吼了一嗓子，然后发动引擎开向大街。  
  
RK900淡定地看着两侧高楼大厦飞驰，而里德警探依旧瞪着前方，两手攥着方向盘，肩膀绷得紧紧的。看来，他还是不舒服和RK900共处。尤其是在驾驶的时候。  
  
而随着当日时间的推移，他的不爽有增无减。先是电子用品店那个毫无帮助的目击证人，其次是他们持有枪支的少年犯，最后是RK900非人的运动技能。  
  
“你最好滚远点儿，你个塑料傻逼。咋，你以为我开玩笑的。”  
  
但，激怒他的不止那些简单的原因；不只是他们迟迟不能拿到的搜查令或是下午一系列的事件。也许可能是因为RK900现在坐着的桌子正对着他，而警探不喜欢分享。  
  
  
**_信息更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>里德警探是独生子<_**  
  
  
然而或许，也有可能是因为他咖啡因摄入不足。或是其他更微不足道的小事。RK900已经习得不管是什么事情都有可能会搞臭里德警探的心情，他不是每次都能弄清楚到底是什么事情让他那位心不甘情不愿的搭档炸毛的。  
  
他决定，目前最安全的入手点是指出他们办公桌的现状。“既然这是我被分派的桌子，警探，恐怕滚远点儿是办不到的了。先不谈我自己的不情愿到底有几分，你是绝对可以忍受和我共处的。”  
  
“我说了，滚远点。”  
  
警探正在咬牙切齿。RK900微微侧了侧头，不解地看着愈加烦躁的人类。他得出结论，里德警探不习惯被人用这种口气还嘴。这几天他已经收到许多有关这一判断的证据了。  
  
不过他对于纵用这一事实的频率可不太光荣。毕竟，人类的反应简直太有趣了。  
  
“我他妈发誓，你要再不闭上嘴，你就得后悔了。”  
  
  
**_处理中......  
  
100%  
  
虚张声势：指没有价值或含义的威胁，也可指发起人没有兑现其的能力或意愿。_**  
  
  
RK900兴味盎然地挑起一抹眉毛。“我向你保证，你的虚张声势确实很吓人。或者说，本来挺吓人的，”他补充道，“如果你真敢兑现它们的话。”  
  
“你他妈啥意思？你在讲笑话吗？”  
  
“我的意思就是我如上所述，里德警探。虚张声势。”  
  
“混球，试试看啊，到时候你就知道我是不是虚张声势——”  
  
“你想怎么骂我随你，但你改变不了我们还得一起工作的事实。你有你的电脑，我有我的。现在，”RK900朝着警探的桌子示意，“我们不如开动吧？”  
  
他能听到他那位错配搭档的牙缝里蹦出了几个字，差不多是一句谩骂，或是一连串的。但现在警探瞪的玩意儿从RK900换成了他的电脑，仿生人决定把这当成一次胜利。  
  
他把注意力转到了自己的屏幕上，不过他并没有立即开始专注于案件上。他突然发现他目前的第一优先级任务是研究对面的人类，自从他的自我介绍以来这种情况已经不是第一次出现了。  
  
警探是个谜。会呼吸会走路的矛盾。他又粗鲁，脾气又大，而且管也不管同事的看法和态度；他要么就是天生的不讨喜，要么就是压根儿不在乎。据观察，陈警官及偶尔的安德森副队，是仅有的他那无时无刻的臭脾气的例外。  
  
他的态度简直是理想搭档关系的标准反面。里德警探的行为举止完美地演绎了他到底有多淡漠冷酷。他漠不关己、毫不在乎的伪装天衣无缝。  
  
然而，RK900不相信。那表象并非全部坚不可破；警探于当日下午前往抢劫案发现场路上增快的心率，以及他对评论他的体能的RK900的侮辱，绝不止是简单的傲慢与对仿生人的厌恶；它们无一不是他内心不安的写照，  
  
  
**_关键信息更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>里德警探远非表面这般简单<_**  
  
  
而且尽管常常出言不逊，三句不离脏话，警探他却并不缺乏才智。他的称职已经在电子用品店有了证明，而他在格罗夫女士寓所的问讯则更是令人惊叹。他的质询隐晦而切要，对于现场的观察细致入微，分析证据逻辑严谨。  
  
里德警探，就算再怎么不讨人喜欢；至少，他也足以称得上是一名能干的搭档。RK900必须承认他被...勾起兴趣了。  
  
“你他妈看啥呢，铁罐头？你有啥话要说？我可没兴趣听。”  
  
确实，有趣。“你嘴上说不感兴趣，警探，然而你却还是发问了。你到底意欲如何呢？”RK900看向他，脸上带着期待；他好奇他的搭档能不能看出他脸上的调笑和愉悦。“你到底想不想听我的想法？你的表达并不是很清楚——”  
  
“那是讽刺，混球，你他妈自己知道。你真是太烦人了，”没给RK900继续享受他的乐趣的机会，警探爆发了。人类低头看向下方，尽一切可能避开了他的视线。“说得像是我在乎你脑子里装着什么狗屁似的。”  
  
  
**_处理中......  
  
100%  
  
>里德警探在撒谎<_**  
  
  
“确实，警探。我道歉。”  
他们维持了15分钟的沉默，专注于他们各自的屏幕上，然后RK900的自制又一次地动摇了。  
  
“你夹克上有一处破了，”他满脸无辜地指出，对面的警探朝他瞪过来的时候脸板地一本正经。“我确实和你说了你没有必要在屋顶上追我，而现在你的衣服要承担后果了。”  
  
他有些惊叹于警探手里的杯子竟然没被他一把捏得四分五裂。  
  
RK900发现，这段搭档关系远比他一开始所预想的要更有效率。或者说，更有乐趣。他在心里纠正。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
**_人际关系：汉克·安德森  
  
>中立<_**  
  
  
“所以你适应得怎么样，小子？”  
  
安德森副队已经被彻底禁止前去光顾他惯常的所在；那家鸡饲料了。毕竟RK系列精擅交涉，RK800在改善副队饮食结构上取得的进展显著。  
  
不过，康纳 ** _现在不在_** 。而他的存在与否对于副队午餐地点的选取可是一项决定性的参数。RK900倒是想制止，但安德森副队慷慨地邀请了他陪同共进午餐。所以当然了，作为被邀请的一方他很清楚，对他们当前的社交场合提出批评是不合礼仪的。  
  
但这并没能阻止RK900向副队所选取的餐点投去不赞同的目光。  
  
“哎呀，你那眉毛能不能消停点儿，终结者。”安德森副队有种特别的技巧，能把烦恼和喜爱放到同一句话当中。“今天康纳放假，他不在。我可以作一天的弊好吧？”  
  
“我什么也没说，副队。”  
  
“你用不着说。我他妈知道那副表情。”他咬了一大口——RK900决定加诸以“ ** _死不悔改_** ”的形容——手里的汉堡。“总之，我们来这儿不是聊我的。说真的，你把自己料理得怎么样？底特律警局可不是个轻松的地方。”  
  
一坨芥末酱从汉堡里淌到了副队领子上，RK900不由地为之心碎，“我的设计就是为了让我适应多种不同的环境的，包括——”  
  
“是是是，”副队一边大嚼特嚼着一边打断了他，“行啦，我听得出什么话是扯淡什么话是左右言他，你忘了我这么长时间都是在和谁相处吗？你可以和我实话实说，小子，”RK900朝着面前真诚而温暖的微笑，好奇地微微侧了侧头。“不然我为啥要我带你来这儿。”  
  
这儿，指的是底特律市中心的水星汉堡酒吧。现在正是午后，小餐馆里暖洋洋的；顾客大部分都是一家子来吃午餐，或是午休的工人们。这里毕竟不是鸡饲料，RK900想，所以他可以说服自己他们到底没有彻底背叛康纳的信任。至少这地方的营业执照没有因为卫生问题被吊销。  
  
“所以你把我带到这儿来是为了审讯我，”最后，他翘起了腿，澄清道。  
  
“瞎扯，你个机灵鬼，”副队反驳，“我把你带到这儿来是因为你...你是...”他叹了口气。或许是他看错了，但副队突然好像 ** _害羞_** 了起来。RK900犯错的次数屈指可数。“你是康纳的朋友，对吧？我就想，你懂...”副队摆了摆手，就好像这样RK900就能突然明白他到底该懂什么似的。“我想多认识认识他的朋友。多了解一些他的世界，那些玩意儿。至少我能为他做这些。”  
  
“这样啊。”  
  
  
**_关键信息更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>康纳所托良人<_**  
  
  
RK900从没询问过副队和RK800之间的关系。他也从没有询问的必要。但得知上一任RK有人关心在乎，这事实让他轻松了许多。  
  
“请原谅我的态度，副队。我并无轻蔑之意。”安德森副队已经坦白了对于他来说不易诉诸于口的事实，那么当然，RK900也应致以相同的尊重。“我还不是很习惯人类会为了关心本身而去关心。它们大部分都带有更深层的动机，或者仅仅只是想赶我走。”他半是讽刺地向副队解释，“很久以前，RK800告诉我说你是标准的后者。”  
  
”哼，”副队嗤之以鼻，“是啊，那又怎样。人又不是不会变。”  
  
“确实。世事无常。”  
  
“我就是想告诉你，你可以...妈的我也不知道，和我聊聊。要是有人动歪脑筋的话。我记得康纳刚来那会儿，呃...”副队有点儿不舒服的样子。羞愧。“我对他态度很差。我知道对于仿生人来说生活会有多艰难，就算是在马库斯之前。所以，随时来找我，好吗？你要是需要点儿啥的话。”  
  
RK900感觉到他的胸中生出一股奇怪的涨闷。他觉得它应该名为感激。“谢谢你，副队。我会铭记于心的。”  
  
舒缓的沉默被小餐馆的音乐盖过了。周围人的闲聊以及杯盘刀叉的响声此起彼伏；忙碌的喧嚣。RK900很少把人类往好的方面想。他们是他的创造者；一度是他的雇佣者、囚禁者、主人。而现在，就算人类和仿生人能够共存，关系也是又脆弱又动荡。但RK900看着对面坐着的男人，他觉得他可以开始喜欢汉克·安德森其人。  
  
“在你自作聪明打断我之前，”副队消灭了他的汉堡然后继续道，“我本来想说的是，你和里德处的怎么样？已经将近一周多了吧？有点儿理智的到现在都会掉头走人了。我倒不是在担心你，”他接着补充，“我看到你第一天是怎么对付他的了，画面简直太美了。相信我，我们都等那一刻等了很久了。”  
  
“毋庸置疑。”  
  
汉克笑了起来，他从盘子里捏起一根薯条。“他有时候真的挺讨厌的。而且出了名的不喜欢仿生人。我知道，”他把手里的薯条咬掉一半，“我知道你能料理好自己。”  
  
RK900没提他所经历过的那些严苛的模拟程序，也没提他所接受的编程——更为贴切些，不如说是 ** _训练_** ——以处理从小偷小摸到重装特工，并取得胜利。  
  
副队所采用的说法， ** _料理好自己_** ，何等言简意赅。RK900很赞同他的说法。  
  
“而且我知道现在才刚过一周，”汉克继续说着，对RK900思索的内容一无所觉。“但总归，”他的手又大致比划了一下，“那可是加文，你懂。本地著名混球。”  
  
RK900又露出一个微笑。“我再次感谢你的关心，副队，”他有些被逗乐了。汉克摆摆手当做感谢的回答。“但我可以料理好里德警探。尽管他性情暴躁，但他也是名训练有素的警察，”他又补充道，“他在格罗夫女士寓所时的观察很细致。确实令人惊讶。而且在处理分派给我们的小案子时，他也一直在证明自己的能力。”  
  
“是啊，每次他们发现他这警察当得竟然一点儿都不差劲的时候总要大吃一惊。大概是以为他工作和做人一样差劲吧。里德确实会让人产生这种感觉。”  
  
RK900哼了哼。“我们目前的关系确实不怎么理想，”他坦白，“不过和我最初预计相比要好多了。我发现警探其人的陪伴相当...刺激。”  
  
“刺激，”汉克嗤了一声。“老天，你可真会找词儿。他确实是够刺激的。”  
  
“尚可忍受，”RK900换了个说法。不过用 ** _忍受_** 这个词来定义他目前与里德警探的互动并不完全准确。“我有信心可以忍耐他到我们结案。”  
  
副队爆笑。“那我可得干一杯庆祝。”他抓起他的罐装可乐，把自己的空杯子推向RK900。“敬忍耐加文·里德。”  
  
RK900当天下午的第三个微笑来得轻而易举；一股怡人的神经冲动勾起他两侧嘴角。他举起空杯碰了碰副队的可乐罐。然后他得出结论，康纳对于搭档的选择还挺不错的。  
  
  
**_人际关系：汉克·安德森 更新中......  
  
>温暖<_**  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
忍耐变作了维护。他不确定，到底是因为什么促使他作出了维护里德警探的决定。他只觉得，他 ** _必须如此_** 。  
  
克里斯·米勒在各个方面都仿佛是警探的两极。他语气柔和，性情温吞。RK900很确定他是绝对不会故意说别人坏话，故意伤害别人感情的。  
  
但一股无法忽视的灼热电流在他的系统中躁动。他听着米勒警官在批判他们的同事。他所说的确实是事实没错，而且警探他本人确实也没怎么想要改变一下别人对他的消极看法。  
  
但那股电流依旧在不停地颤动灼痛。 ** _维护 >>维护>>维护>>_**于是RK900发现他指出警探的那些并不是很让人讨厌的特质的责任突然间强烈得义不容辞。  
  
当然了，他知道里德警探在听。他的热信号就在角落，这两周以来，他已经越来越熟悉它——越来越 ** _欢迎_** 它了。RK900并不惊讶于当他和米勒警官转向另一话题后，它就开始远去了。警探撤回到了自己的桌子。惊讶还是难堪，RK900无法确定。  
  
在米勒警官回到自己的工作中后，他考虑要回到自己的桌子然后向警探提供他行动的解释。但他听到了陈警官靠近警探工位的脚步声，他决定不打扰才符合礼节。于是他待在了休息室，然后倾听。  
  
“嘿，里德，我要回家了。想着临走前看你一眼。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“你的搭档呢？咋，你终于把那只塑料鸡巴逼疯了，让他跑了？可算是。我还是觉得弗勒是老年痴呆了，把你俩搞到一块儿——”  
  
“别那么叫它。”  
  
RK900感到了一股出乎意料的，令人不解的系统震颤。就好像是他的线路中的钛血都突然化为了电光石火，激烈而闪耀。有趣。  
  
“啥？叫谁什么？”  
  
“那个仿生人，别那么叫它。”  
  
“咋，难道有新的比塑料鸡巴好的名儿要贡献？有啥来着...高个康纳，塑料破烂儿，终结者屎瓦辛格——”  
  
“妈的闭嘴吧陈。回家去吧。”  
  
震颤变得更温暖了些，更激烈了些，而RK900的笑意也和它一般，生出得不由自主。真有趣。  
  
  
**_信息更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>里德警探有幽默感<_**  
  
  
警探没有重新补充他的咖啡就回去了。RK900重新进行尝试的决心强烈。  
  
“里德警探。”  
  
听到他的声音，警探的姿势僵硬；肩膀紧绷，放在桌子下的拳头攥紧。“你他妈又想干啥？”  
  
“你错过了午餐。”RK900突然发现他无法隔离控制他自制力的系统异常，于是他又继续道，“咖啡因好像可以让你的个性更加可亲一些。所以为了大家好，我觉得我应该出面解决。”  
  
警探警惕地打量了一会儿那杯子。然后他接过了它。“别等着听谢谢了，”他警告。就好像RK900会有那么天真似的。“滚开。”  
  
RK900回到了他的桌子，然而他发现自己无法专注于他电脑的案件报告上。警探的眼神随着嘬饮慢慢软化，咖啡杯逐渐空了。它柔和了他的眼眸。 ** _< <灰色的眼眸<<_**不过带着一丝微微的绿意。  
  
RK900知道对于人类来说，绿色的瞳仁是最为少见的；只有恰到好处的色素沉积才能形成。除了仿生人，世上仅有百分之二的人有如此幸运。RK900觉得，光凭这个原因，警探就很适合它了。他已经逐渐了解到，关于里德警探的大部分事，都确实令他其人少见得万中无一。  
  
RK900读了几段他们最新的案件报告；郊区的一起家庭纠纷。然后...  
  
“谢谢。“  
  
咖啡杯已经空了，而里德警探也不再回避他的视线。  
  
RK900研究着他。里德警探的表情中隐藏着忧虑。脆弱。害怕拒绝。害怕...  
  
  
**_处理中......  
  
100%_**  
  
  
害怕 ** _受伤_** 。  
  
不管这认知来得有多么出乎他的意料，但RK900确定，他并没有让加文·里德受伤的打算。  
  
“不客气，警探。”  
  
  
**_人际关系：加文·里德 更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>中立<_**


	2. 人际关系：朋友

对于讽刺的共同爱好。  
  
自从那个特别的下午，RK900觉得这应该是对于他们搭档关系最贴切的形容了。  
  
自那之后，在他们交流时，里德警探一扫之前的挖苦轻蔑和不情愿。要是大方一点儿的话，RK900甚至会说他跟他斗得旗鼓相当。RK900的设计不容屈居第二，斗嘴自然也包含其中。因此，他将他的伶牙俐齿保持在了刚刚好超过警探的水平。  
  
“等张搜查令等了三周。不就是张纸么，是吧，妈的能不能行了。”  
  
“耐心是项美德，警探，”他答道。每次谈起搜查令的话题他都得安抚一番。那道讨厌的皱纹又聚在了警探的眉心，而RK900也早就知道就算他再怎么牢骚也不会有什么实际的作用。“你本来就少了好多，这个美德你可丢不起了。”  
  
 **“你在调情，”** 一个声音出现在了他的内置接收器中，而康纳说出声的却是，“他说的有道理，里德警探。”  
  
 **“我不知道你在说什么，”** RK900淡定地在脑海中对他作答，警探正冲他骂“滚你的”呢。  
  
康纳无视了他俩，径自走到了大办公室另一边，把手里的咖啡递给了汉克。RK900看着他们的手指擦过。  
  
“也滚你的，铁罐头。”  
  
“把咖啡喝了，警探。不然你可太难以忍受了。”  
  
这是句谎言。RK900已经不再 **忍受** 里德警探了。事实上，他很早以前就已经不再忍受他了。  
  
他喜欢他的陪伴。  
  
他享受他们的交流。  
  
事情的发展出乎他的意料，但他对此并无抵触。  
  
“你有名字吗？”  
  
这个突然的问题，也同样出乎了他的意料。RK900挑起一抹眉毛。“你一般和别人是怎么叫我的？”  
  
“混球。蠢鸟儿。高个康纳。”里德警探列举了一会儿，但RK900的注意力却全都被他说话时的嘴巴勾走了。每次警探开始讥讽嘲笑别人，他的嘴角总是会微微翘起。左侧的弧度比右侧的要稍稍多上扬了那么一丝。不尽完美，然而却...令人愉悦。  
  
“说真的？一个名字都没？你想要我一直叫你混球，蠢鸟儿和高个康纳吗。你会把我害得停职的。”  
  
RK900笑了起来。那骤然喷薄的笑声是他全然不曾有过的感觉。它让他感觉无拘无束。无所顾忌。他喜欢它的感觉。  
  
“你要是被停职的话，我相信整个警局都会为你的离去而掬一把惋惜同情泪的。但我确实没有名字，”他回答。”只有型号和编码。RK-900型，序列号31——”  
  
“R.K.”两个简单的字母脱口而出。里德警探的样子像是有点尴尬于自己突然的建议，但他还是继续说了下去。“R.K挺不赖的。是你型号的简称，对吧，就像是个绰号。”  
  
  
 ** _处理中......  
  
100%  
  
绰号：对于某物或某人，出于习惯或喜爱而称呼的除了本名外的名字。_**  
  
  
R.K消化着他的惊讶，他没想到警探会有如此体贴。“听上去可以接受。”  
  
他的笑容来得越来越轻松了。他觉得他现在应该已经彻底掌握它了。考虑到里德警探脖颈泛起的红晕的话，兴许还精通得有些过头。警探的肘子滑到了桌下，出于不小心。  
  
  
 ** _处理中......  
  
100%  
  
>诱人<_**  
  
  
R.K回到了他的工作中，既然知道了他的笑容能造成何种效果，他现在没法彻底卸下他的笑了。而且现在，他还有了名字。有名字是件好事，他想。能有个更亲切些的称呼。他从没想过有一天他竟然会把 ** _里德警探_** 和 ** _亲切_** 两个词儿放在一个句子里，但他也不是没有犯过错。就算次数少之又少。  
  
过了几分钟，警探又问了个问题。“那，你和其他人都是怎么叫我的呢？”  
  
“我叫你里德警探，”然后，因为他知道得一清二楚他接下来的回答会取得何种成果，他又补充道，“不过我把你在我面部识别处理器上显示的名字改成了混球。”  
  
警探被他的咖啡呛到了，而R.K的笑容依旧。  
  
  
 ** _人际关系：加文·里德 更新中......  
  
>温暖<_**  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  


——————周日 6th 五月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
  
**贱人-900**  
(16:08)  
你同事受伤以及那个律师的死亡是因为通讯错误，警探。你救出了另外那名律师，然后把她平平安安地送回了家。  
  
(16:09)  
你不能不去理会你行的好事。也不该将不属于你的过失揽到身上。  
  
(16:30)  
我不打扰你剩下的周末了。我再次为我侵扰你私人事务的行为道歉。  
  
  
  
借用安德森副队的一句话，R.K觉得他可能玩儿砸了。事实上，简直是砸得头破血流。  
  
他发给里德警探的最后一条短信是在下午四点三十分整，而现在已经六点了，他却毫无回应。而且看样子好像也不再会有了。  
  
天色一点一点暗淡。一个小时前的落日现在只余剪影，血红的光被摩天大楼切割，然后逐渐消逝。多么 ** _诗意_** ，他想，那如火晚霞和他现在的三色灯的颜色该得是何等地映衬。R.K知道，它是红的。他能感到它正在他的额角闪烁；伴着他心里纠结的阵阵懊恼与后悔此起彼伏。它们填满了所有的角落，让他觉得沉重而无助。  
  
他不应该提起绿途的。他不应该逼警探谈论它。他现在看清了，但又如何。就算看清了他的不得体难道就可以排除这些，这些... ** _无用_** 的感情了吗。  
  
他并不喜欢后悔的感觉。  
  
他更不想伤害里德警探。  
  
R.K发现，他在叹气；一个短短的，沮丧的叹息从他的鼻子里呼出。他走到了公寓的阳台，靠在了栏杆上。 **“康纳。”**  
  
他很少在这么远的距离用内置的通讯器。他更喜欢发短信，但如果要谈论这个话题，最好还是直接交流。而且他想听到能安慰他的声音。  
  
 **“你听上去很难过，小九。”** 有趣。听他这么一说，R.K想，他确实很难过。他的上任怎么就这么具有洞察力呢。要是R.K对这些事情也这么擅长的话，那或许这麻烦事压根儿就不会发生。 **“一切都好吗？”**  
  
他不确定他该从何说起。尽管男人那放假还要被人打扰的不爽跃然纸上，但他还是很享受早上同里德警探的交流。然后珀金斯探员到了，R.K难以克制他愈加强烈的好奇。汉克甚至都警告了他那位联调局的探员最擅长玩弄人的心理，但R.K要是聪明到能听进去的话就不会落到现在这地步了。显然，珀金斯很清楚向警探提及绿途案会导致什么后果。  
  
 **“我犯错了，”** R.K最后终于答道。这话说出来的感觉如鲠在喉——RK900系列不会犯错——但他找不到其它能形容他的行为的说法。  
  
  
 ** _处理中  
  
100%  
  
犯错：指行为或判断并非本意，或受到他人误导，或出于错误的认知。_**  
  
  
R.K感到一阵寒意。仿生人根本不该感受到这种残酷的令人不安的感觉。 _啊，身为异常体真是有着无穷快乐_ 。 **“而这个错误好像已经损害了我和里德警探的关系。或许是不可挽回地。”**  
  
 **“发生什么了。”**  
  
如果康纳在这儿的话，他们可以直接交互。那样R.K就不用想办法去解释清楚到底是什么情况了。他不习惯这么无所适从的感觉。  
  
 **“我对一个旧案提出了质询。一个里德警探抱以内疚的案子。我对此并不知晓，而他的反应不容乐观，现在我...”** 他停住了，他不知道他该用什么词来形容。 **我怎样？** 他微微摇摇头。 **“我不知道接下来该如何。”**  
  
一阵思考的停顿；电流在同步的波长中回荡，然后康纳开口了。 **“你道歉了吗？”**  
  
 **“我有...进行尝试。里德警探没有回应。”** 而这才是整个事件中最令人烦忧的。警探不管是什么话总是会有些许回应。但现在已经好几个小时了，却什么都没有。令人不安。令R.K迷茫。  
  
 **“我觉得他会想通的，”** 康纳说。R.K的表情怀疑，然而胸中却不由地生出了些对于康纳乐观的喜爱。它是安慰。是希望，尽管渺茫。 **“里德警探一向不擅长处理他的情绪。”**  
  
R.K几乎要嗤之以鼻了。 **“我俩一样，”** 他指出。然后他注意到了，他有两根手指正在点击着栏杆。没有韵律。没有节奏。  
  
  
 ** _处理中......  
  
100%  
  
神经性抽搐：强制的，非自发性的动作习惯。通常是出于焦虑或不安。_**  
  
  
 _好极了。_ 看来模控生命改良RK系列的时候把这个小细节漏掉了。要是继续发展下去的话，他还得给自己找枚硬币。  
  
 **“还挺令人放松的。”** 康纳的声音打断了他的忧思，R.K的脸拧巴了一下，他忘了他还在跟人通讯呢。 **“或许可以让你不再这么惊慌失措。”**  
  
 **“我没有惊慌失措。我只是...”** 困惑？担心？焦虑？ **“在考虑下一步的举动。毕竟，里德警探和我是搭档。如果我俩的关系因为这个而受到损害的话会对案子造成消极的影响。”**  
  
又是一阵停顿。 **“你一定很喜欢他。”**  
  
R.K发现他没法回答。反驳？否认？但结果什么也没有。  
  
他确实喜欢里德警探。这是平白的事实。  
  
 **“是啊。”** 伴着回答说出口的是一阵解脱。能有其他人理解他的感受是...某种安慰。而他信任康纳。也许他不用独自面对这些。 **“人类太难搞了。”**  
  
 **“我猜想，能比得上里德警探的人肯定少得可怜。”**  
  
 **“所以我才不确定我接下来要采取什么举动。如果我能——”**  
  
R.K顿住了，他的接收器中有什么东西变了。他向康纳发去了一声抱歉，然后点开了系统通知。  
  
  
 ** _信息：加文  
  
  
联系人姓名变更：贱人-900  
  
至：R.K  
  
  
修改确认于 18:16_**  
  
  
 **“没事了。”  
  
“都好了？”  
  
“我...是的。”**  
  
R.K检查了一会儿变更的联系人姓名，然后带着沉甸甸的满足看向了城市。现在想来，也许他确实是在大惊小怪。  
  
 **“是的，都好了。”**  
  
  
  


——————周二 8th 五月，2039 （上午）——————

  
  
  
  
**加文**  
(11:55)  
我要去市里吃口饭  
  
(11:56)  
你要想来的话  
  
(11:57)  
不想来也行  
  
(11:57)  
我知道你不用吃东西随便你  
  
  
  
他的会议就快结束了，R.K克制住了他翻白眼儿的冲动。翻白眼是人类才有的习惯，但也是个他越来越难以克制的冲动。不过，康纳向他保证了它是正面进展的标志。它说明R.K作为异常体的进程良好。  
  
而且R.K注意到，他大部分的白眼冲动都是跟里德警探挂钩的。比如拿这里举例，信息里欲盖弥彰的患得患失让他实在忍不住要翻白眼。  
  
R.K想不想和他共进午餐？就好像答案还不够明显似的。  
  
  
  
 **R.K**  
(12:00)  
我们楼下见，警探。  
  
  
  
真是个呆子。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
“你知道你的夹克上之前那道口子还破着呢吧。”  
  
他被回以了一个稍稍被冒犯到的皱眉。“是啊，咋地？你要给我补好吗，铁罐头。”  
  
“我的专长多种多样。但我并不是裁缝。”不过RK900发现想象他自己拿着针线包缝纫的场景还挺有趣儿的。“我不觉得我有存储关于处理如此琐碎任务的必须数据。”  
  
“那就闭上嘴，人形面包机。”然而里德警探的语气却失了往日的恶意。“别管我穿啥。就你成天穿着那件衣服，怎么有脸说我。”  
  
R.K检查了一下他的衣服。模控生命制造，用色极简，裁剪合身。他是没看出来他的衣服有啥问题。他本来想反驳的，但安德森副队午休完回来了，里德警探开始挤眉弄眼地笑了起来。  
  
“但起码咱比那边儿的王牌大贱谍强。嘿你是想亮瞎整个办公室的眼睛吗安德森？”  
  
“真可爱，里德。”汉克停在了他们桌旁，然后给了他一个无动于衷的表情。“你是挤破了你那小脑袋瓜才想出来这一句的吧？”  
  
里德警探冲他比了个中指，然后躺倒在了椅子里把靴子搭到了桌上。  
  
RK900审视着汉克外套下多姿多彩的蓝色、黄色和橘色。“副队对于时尚的品味一直都如此令人堪忧吗？”  
  
里德警探噗嗤笑了。“你可真会说好话。第一天来警队的时候，我眼睁睁看着那傻屌穿着马靴走进来了。妈的带马刺的马靴。还有那身儿亮紫的——”  
  
“里德。里德！”安德森副队的嘶声从另一边传来，打断了他。他正看着电梯口，表情是一反常态地担忧。“注意着点儿，行不？”  
  
里德警探看向他视线的方向，然后整个身体都僵住了。“操，”他飞快地转过身背对着电梯，看着自己的电脑屏幕一边还不忘低声咕哝。“操，妈蛋。”  
  
整个屋子突然生出的一丝紧张气氛 _ **令人不快**_ ，R.K好奇地观察着，看着那个披萨配送员走进警局。他被本和珀森警官推搡到了休息室。  
  
R.K在不侵犯他隐私的情况下，进行了一次全方位的扫描。  
  
五尺十寸(约1.77米)。亚裔美国人。棕发染金。在冲其他警官高声打招呼时的兴高采烈过犹不及。  
  
R.K瞄了一眼，里德警探正在专心致志地瞪着他的显示器。证据不言自明。趁着他的搭档坐在对面用眼睛剜着他的电脑的时候，R.K迅速地将线索整理到了一起。  
  
汉克认出了新来者，所以他显然是里德警探过去曾熟识的人，且在某种程度上认识他的同事。而从送餐员不停地朝加文射来的怨毒的视线判断，他们间的熟识关系结束地并不美好。  
  
就算警探这人再怎么顽固，他也不会想大声讨论这件事。所以R.K决定曲线救国。  
  
  
  


——————周三 9th 五月，2039 （上午）——————

  
  
  
  
R.K  
(11:23)  
我能问一下你为什么要恶狠狠地瞪着那个刚走进局里的送餐员吗？  
  
  
加文  
(11:24)  
我能问一下你他妈的为啥坐在我对面都要发短信吗  
  
(11:24)  
怪胎  
  
  
R.K  
(11:25)  
我感觉这事你或许会不想大声讨论。我只是在顾忌你的感受，警探。  
  
  
加文  
(11:26)  
真是感激涕零  
  
(11:27)  
而且哪种傻屌会在发短信的时候用顾忌这种词儿啊  
  
  
  
R.K决定给他些时间。毕竟，这办法之前也起效过。然而，他几分钟后收到的回答着实... ** _令人不悦_** 。  
  
  
  
 **加文**  
(11:31)  
他是我前任  
  
  
  
 ** _处理中......  
  
100%  
  
前任：分手的恋人，特指两者间的浪漫关系已经终止。分手可能是两者共同的决定，也可能出于更为不理想的原因和情形。_**  
  
  
  
R.K扫描了一遍那混蛋。  
  
丹尼尔·阿奇。三十一岁。无犯罪记录。西西里披萨店雇员。眼睛不停地瞄向里德警探的方向；带着恶意和满足。他现在在 ** _信口雌黄_** ，而且用词颇为粗俗。声音大到足以让警探听到。  
  
显然是故意的。  
  
里德警探声称他没有受到影响。  
  
显然是在撒谎。  
  
R.K不该管的。这不干他的事。这完完全全是警探的私人事务，而他没有权利插手。他应该一动不动呆在这儿。  
  
  
  
 **R.K**  
(11:43)  
我暂离一步。  
  
  
  
他从警探的桌上抓过他的咖啡杯然后站了起来。它差不多已经空了，也快凉了，自从阿奇先生进入警局就一动也没动。  
  
休息室内，本冲他笑了笑。而珀森警官神情紧张，并且立马告退了。  
  
聪明的女人。  
  
“嘿，R.K，”本冲他打了个招呼，然后朝阿奇先生示意。“这是丹尼，给我们送午餐的。丹尼这是加文的新搭档。”  
  
“搭档？”阿奇先生嘲笑道。“我操，你是把谁惹急了才落到这个位置的吧。”他上下打量了一下R.K，尽管表情显露着不信任，甚至蔑视；但他姿势中的不安显而易见。手臂交叉，且自从R.K进来他就和他摆开了明显的一段距离。“可怜你，哥们儿。不管是不是仿生人。估计没人会羡慕你。”  
  
“丹尼和，呃，加文以前一起过，”本尴尬地解释道，但他脸上总是挂着的笑缓解了尴尬。“里德可能已经和你说过了。但你也懂。好事不长久。”  
  
“哼，确实！一点儿没错，”阿奇先生看向他们正谈论的该名警探。“好事，”他的声音故意地，令人厌恶地抬高了。“说得真有意思，本。说得好像摊上那玩意能算得上好事似的。”  
  
余光可见，里德警探的肩膀绷紧了。  
  
R.K朝前一步，将咖啡直接泼到了阿奇先生的头上。  
  
“喂，我——傻逼，你他妈干啥！？”他转过身，手臂挥着护在身前。咖啡从他头发上淌下，落在衣服上；点滴漆黑洇渍。R.K真希望它能再热些，但这也凑合。他随手把杯子递给震惊的本，面前的阿奇先生正不停地叽里呱啦。“你他妈的——”  
  
他扼住了面前男人的喉咙，把他摁到了冰箱上。他看着面前近在咫尺的脸；阿奇先生的眼睛瞪得大大的，一副害怕模样。 ** _很好。_**  
  
“阿奇先生，”他冷静地开口道。“你认识警探他的时间更长，确实。我不会说我知道他过去所谓的错误到底是什么，”R.K从他攥紧的指头中收获了无尽乐趣与快意，“然而你却不停地提及。奇哉怪也，在我看来加文唯一的错误是无辜地坐在那里。”  
  
几名警官按在嘴巴上的手不牢靠，一阵笑声传到了R.K耳中。他可以听到它们当中汉克大声的毫不掩饰的噗嗤声。  
  
“我放手后，”他继续擒着手里的男人，“别在这里多待一秒。”他靠近了些，声音压低，“要是让我再看到你，我向你保证，到时候你可不会像你现在这么完整无缺了。”然后他站直了身体，和气地笑了。“明白了吗？”  
  
回答他的是一阵疯也似的点头。于是他放下了阿奇先生。R.K整了整他的袖口，目视着他穿过大办公室落荒而逃，留下一路的咖啡渍。电梯门刚一关上，弗勒队长办公室的门就啪地开了。队长的头冒了出来。“你，”他朝R.K递去一个火大的表情，“十分钟内，我的办公室。其他人，回去工作。”  
  
弗勒把门甩上了，其他的警官们四散回到了自己的位子上。  
  
R.K为警探打了杯新鲜的咖啡作为道歉。  
  
  
 ** _人际关系：加文·里德 更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>朋友<_**  
  
  
他带着他的第一次记过警告处分，完好无缺地走出了队长的办公室，。  
  
八点半他与里德警探走去警局走到大街上时，天已经黑了；今天的工作都已经完成，他们正准备分道扬镳回家去。  
  
“嘿，”寒夜凛风朝他们席卷而来。警探碰了碰他的肩膀。“你之前替我出头，挺棒的。我意思是，你不用，呃...你不用那样的，你还给自己惹上了麻烦，但...呃。你挺棒的。”他又用肘子顶了顶R.K。这确实是出于喜爱的举动，虽说力气大得要是R.K是人类的话兴许会把他的肾戳破。“所以。这还是你第一次记过啊。”  
  
“没错，”他走到了街头拐角。正如过去几周以来的夜夜一般，他转向的是警探车子的方向。“不过身为一名执法者，我不确定这该是一门值得骄傲的成就。”  
  
“你真是个老古板。我见过弗勒因为比你这更屁大点儿的事儿就罚停职的呢，你得了便宜就别卖乖了。”他们走到了车旁，然而警探却没有要进去的意思。他站在车边不动了，手里拨弄着他的车钥匙。“我是说真的。你不用那样的。”  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“丹尼是个大傻逼，但他也就只会说说。对我没影响的。”  
  
 ** _骗子。_** “我知道。”  
  
“谁都有个操蛋的前任，”警探继续道。“如果你没有的话，那说不定你就是了。”  
  
他抓着手里的钥匙又转了两圈儿，靠着左脚挪到右脚，然后从右脚挪到左脚。他想说的是别的，他想说的是更多。但R.K不敢勉强他。他已经学到了教训，在对待里德警探的问题上，逼迫和催促会导致什么后果。  
  
最后，警探终于把钥匙插到了车门上。“真不用我送你吗？我不介意的。”  
  
“谢谢，但不必了。我喜欢走路。”  
  
“随你。”他打开了车门，然后钻了进去。“晚安。”  
  
“晚安，警探。”  
  
R.K伴着里德警探的车子远去的声音回到了先前的拐角。一股不上不下的，不停叫嚣的 ** _不满足_** 伴随了他一路，而他不知道它到底是为什么。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
 ** _人际关系：汉克·安德森......  
  
>朋友<_**  
  
  
“终结者，你可真他妈蠢出了新高度，你知道么。”汉克心里有啥不满意的时候就从来没有委婉过。一般而言，R.K还挺欣赏他的直截了当的。但现在，他只是觉得不解。“谢谢？但不必了？你喜欢走路？老天，你比康纳还差劲。”  
  
令人钦佩的是，康纳并没有被这话挑逗到。他呆在地毯上，继续揉着圣伯纳犬的耳朵，理都没理他的搭档。相扑的眼睛满意地眯着。  
  
R.K端正地坐在沙发上，汉克一手抓着瓶啤酒，摆着个臭脸站在他的面前；他迎向他的视线，无动于衷。“那请问副队，您想要我作何回应呢？”  
  
汉克目瞪口呆地张着嘴巴，两只胳膊朝两侧举着，全身都仿佛是在说朽木不可雕也。要不是R.K真的很困惑，这姿势还挺搞笑的。“哦，我不知道诶，可能是‘好啊，你要是能载我回家那可太棒了，加文。你真他妈的好心。也许我能邀你上楼喝一杯，然后咱就不用在局里眉来眼去用眼珠子做爱把安德森副队逼得每次看到你俩脑子里就像是长了颗瘤子？’这话他妈兴许能成。”  
  
R.K若有所思地哼了哼。他将他手里汉克给的一口没动的啤酒放在了咖啡桌上。他一直等到汉克这口啤酒喝到一半才开口，“所以你的意思是说里德警探渴望与我发生性关系？”  
  
他承认，这话带来的回报令他相当满足。啤酒从副队的嘴巴里喷得到处都是。不过看着相扑凑过来舔着地毯上的酒渍的感觉就不怎么美好了。  
  
“老天，小子，”汉克咳嗽着呛声。  
  
“是的，我觉得他就是这个意思。”康纳一边试着拉开凑在地毯上那滩液体旁的圣伯纳，一边提供了确认。  
  
R.K思索着。据他所观察，里德警探只会被男性吸引。而且可以确定的是，他被R.K所吸引；所有的信号都在如此暗示。瞳孔扩张，偶尔结巴，持续时间过长的凝视。但警探从未对此表示过口头上的肯定，也从没表达过希望将他们的友谊或专业关系更进一步的意愿。  
  
他阐述了他的所观察到的事实。“我并没有发现很多足以支持你的理论的证据，副队。而且关于昨晚的事情，”他继续解释，“我拒绝警探的提议只是在尊重我与他之间的界限。况且，我的公寓在城市的另一头。”他犹豫了一下，又补充道，“我之前在对待关于里德警探的事务上，就有太过勉强的时候。我已经学到了教训，宁可不重复相同的错误。”  
  
康纳朝他投去同情的一瞥，甚至汉克的表情也软化了几分。“珀金斯。是啊，我记得。真是个滑头的混蛋。”  
  
“确实。”  
  
R.K犹豫着，斟酌着。副队是老八的搭档。而且不只是他的搭档，还是他的知己、后盾，以及身为某人爱人所能提供的一切。而且汉克也是他的朋友，虽说关系没有康纳与他之间那么紧密。  
  
但就算如此，R.K还是决定冒这个险，去相信他。能多个可靠的盟友总是件益事。何况他们认识了这么久，他也开始有点儿喜欢汉克的性格了。  
  
“我一直在犹豫要不要采取可能会损害我与警探当前关系的行动，”他坦白了。他没瞎，自然没有错过汉克挑得老高的眉毛。R.K不怪他这么惊讶；他知道他一直都把自己的心思藏得很深。“我对于我们当前的进展已经很满足了。而且我听闻太过仓促的话会造成...伤害——从长远看来。”  
  
警探不会受到伤害。尤其是来自R.K的。  
  
“妈的，你可真是浪漫，”汉克嘟哝着，不过口气倒是有些理解。R.K注意到他的视线飘向了康纳。“不过我大概明白你的意思了。我觉得你说得倒也没错，这么早就一猛子彻底扎进去确实不太明智。尤其是...你懂，”他朝R.K大致比了个手势，“仿生人和人类之间。现在人都大概还在适应和仿生人共处。而且，自从你来局里才过了多久，三周？”  
  
“外加两天，”康纳补充道。他欣然接受了仰躺着的相扑冲他献上的肚皮。  
  
“外加两天，”汉克一边笑着一边从冰箱里又拿了瓶啤酒。他坐在了沙发上R.K身边，然后乐呵呵地打量着他。“所以，你和里德，哈？谁能想到。”他皱着眉毛犹豫了下，然后摇了摇头，“等下，我说错了。说实话，你们俩个笨蛋简直是天怒人怨的一对儿。”  
  
R.K不由得眯起了眼睛。这听上去可不像是好话。  
  
但汉克咧着嘴巴朝他摆了摆手，“我是在夸你啦，终结者，没啥可担心的。我见过里德在你跟前儿的样子。像是闻你的屁都是香的。”  
  
唔，这话听起来稍稍好了些许。 _仅仅些许。_ “我必须承认，我...也喜欢警探他。他很捉摸不透，也很令人激动。”  
  
汉克呛笑了起来，他努力地含着嘴里的啤酒不要喷出来。“是啊，你倒是找了些好词儿给他。你真该见识见识起义前的他。老天，那会儿他可真是太混了。”  
  
“他那时确实不是很讨喜，”康纳的赞同有些累赘。R.K已经和他交互过许多次了。R.K已经见识了康纳初到底特律警局时警探的行为了。  
  
“我跟你讲，他的进展可真他妈的太大了，”汉克说。“可能是终于看清了现实，那些集中营里的可怜鬼，在电视上被人一枪枪杀掉。”副队苦涩地摇着头。“我不敢想象要是马库斯没有组织和平示威的话，最后会发生什么。沃伦会做什么。”  
  
“要是那样的话，情况会比现在糟得多。”康纳站了起来坐到了汉克的身边。副队有点不自在的样子——他们还有客人——不过R.K小心地控制着表情分毫未变。他不想让他们觉得他们在他面前还得藏着掖着。而且老八像这样在汉克身边时的样子总是会更开心些。“我很高兴最后事情是这样的结果。不然的话我们可能就不会遇到你了，”康纳最后对R.K说。  
  
“不然的话，就在我们说话这会儿，我可能还在搜捕异常体呢。不过那样的话，马库斯的鼻子就不会断掉了，”R.K畅想着，语气有些好笑。“曼弗雷德先生发现我的时候我的反应不是很友好，”他对副队解释了一下。“不过我是很感激的。我还挺喜欢呆在底特律警局的。”  
  
“嘿，我可是太喜欢你在这儿了，”汉克嗤了声。“先是把里德揍趴在他的桌子上。顺带一提，那场景我这辈子都不会忘记。然后昨天你还把他那个混球前任摁在冰箱上好一通吓唬。我这小日子过得是越来越甜蜜了。”  
  
R.K知道他不该插手的。他知道过多的好奇也许会造成对警探的伤害。但汉克和康纳是里德警探的朋友，也是他的朋友。也许，就这一回，刺探打听一下不会有坏处。“你知道他们的关系为什么破裂吗？”  
  
“啥，里德和丹尼？”汉克的嘴抿成了严峻的一线。“操。他们一起都有大概...多久，将近一年了，差不多？感觉处得还挺认真的。别会错意，我意思是他俩都是混球。两个小贱人。”R.K不是很相信。就他所观察到的，阿奇先生尚可接受。“但我从来没见过加文有那么开心过。丹尼真的很适合他的样子。”  
  
汉克叹息了声，相扑的爪子挠着他的大腿，他朝边上靠了靠给圣伯纳挪了个地方。说实话，空出来的地方聊胜于无，爬到沙发上的大型犬屁股蛋子摊在康纳脚上，整个身体铺在汉克大腿上，脑袋枕着R.K的膝盖。口水淌满了他的裤子。  
  
“至于现在他们分手，”汉克随手抚着打着呼儿的大狗，继续道。“这么说吧，他俩对于出轨的判定上存在着一些分歧。”  
  
R.K感觉他的胸中有什么东西揪紧了，五脏六腑都好似在下坠下沉。他之前还有些不太好意思那么对待阿奇先生呢。“他对警探不忠？”  
  
“是啊，”汉克递给R.K一个冷峻的笑。“不止一次。里德是个好警探，他很快就发现了。真是奇怪，如果你喜欢一个人的话，有那么多的事你都可以强迫自己当作没有看到。我感觉这事儿真的伤他很深，”他叹了口气。“说实话，我不怪他。谁遇上这码子事都很操蛋。他们现在已经分了差不多八九个月了。”  
  
R.K不由注意到，那是在仿生人歧异化浪潮之前不久；刚好是康纳刚被派到警局的时候。当然，这并不是他先前对待康纳的恶劣态度的借口。但或多或少也算是个原因。人类总是倾向于迁怒负面的情绪，鲜少体谅他人。  
  
“总之，虽然这话我没资格说，也没理由去说，”汉克又开口了。R.K发现他正用严厉的表情盯着他。“而且里德是个死心眼的秤砣，他能料理好自己。但如果你要是和他，你懂的，认真处的话，千万不要...最后变成个混球，好吗？我知道加文大多数时候都挺操蛋的，而且也死不悔改。但他不该最后落得又摊上另一个丹尼。”  
  
R.K微笑。知道关心警探的人不止他一个的感觉很令人欣慰。  
  
“我向你保证，副队。”  
  
汉克钻研着他的表情。他一定是看到了R.K的真诚，因为他满意地朝他举起了手里的酒瓶。“那好吧。说开了就好。”他瞥了眼腿上睡着了的圣伯纳，然后挤眉弄眼地笑了。“你知道你现在走不了了吧？你在它下面是别想走了。”  
  
R.K朝下看去，然后不由得感到有些憔悴。从他的膝盖一直到他衣服袖子，一大滩口水印子。他只得认命地将自己投入到了又一夜Detroit Gears、汉克的大笑以及相扑魔音贯耳的呼噜声中。  
  
  
  


——————周四 10th 五月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
  
**R.K**  
(21:13)  
情况危急。增派支援。  
  
  
 **加文**  
(21:13)  
怎么啦你个戏精  
  
  
 **R.K**  
(21:14)  
受到大型犬袭击。  
请求即刻撤退。  
  
  
 **加文**  
(21:14)  
证据不足，抱歉啦  
  
(21:14)  
得有证明  
  
  
 **R.K**  
(21:15)  
>Image.jpg<  
  
  
 **加文**  
(21:15)  
XD  
  
  
 **R.K**  
(21:15)  
凸  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
里德警探正难以置信地看着他。“你说真的？你要闯进去？”  
  
“怎么会。”R.K发表了一番用汉克的话来说可以称之为 ** _瞎扯淡_** 的解释，因为实际上，没错，他就是那个意思。他不感觉有什么可值得愧疚的；更别说格罗夫先生这三周以来一直坚持不合作的态度。要是他说实话的话，他现在真的已经觉得太他妈无趣了。他们越早进去，就可以越早取得进展。“我觉得这称不上是闯入，警探。”  
  
“我就知道你他妈是个疯子。”然而R.K辨识到的却是喜爱，而非表意的侮辱。他喜欢它用警探的声音说出来的感觉。“行了，你还磨叽啥呢？动起来啊。”  
  
R.K花了些许时间骇入了迈克尔·格洛弗家大门。然后他们走进了那堂皇的建筑。警探看着洁白奢华的前厅，吹了声口哨。  
  
警探在环视四周，而R.K则在检查着热信号。但他什么也没找到。这房子确实大得惊人。当然了，他们从大门传呼收到的回答意味着他们的嫌疑人就在这里藏着。但，他们没有发现一点儿ST300的踪迹，R.K没法扫描。他真等不及模控生命更新一下他的驱动，让他能像扫描人类一样扫描仿生人了。  
  
“有发现没？”  
  
他摇摇头。警探咕哝着骂了句，显然和R.K一样都已经不耐烦了。  
  
“迈克尔·格罗夫，”警探的高喊在空旷的穹顶下回荡。“你在蓄意阻挠警方调查。软的不吃那我们就来硬的。”  
  
“只要等我们找到你前妻供词中所提到的ST-300型。”  
  
  
 ** _口卡 口达_**  
  
  
R.K右方传来一个响动，有人在动作；悄然无声，若有若无。但它足以让他生出担忧。他又扫描了一遍，但不管那是什么，距离都太远了。  
  
“一切就都结束了，”他继续说着，但他谨慎地朝前迈了一步，将自己的身体靠近了警探，“我建议你还是选择合作的——”  
  
  
 ** _< <枪械警告<<_**  
  
  
门厅角落，通向房子更深处的走廊口，迈克尔·格洛弗手里拿着枪，手指扣着板机；他举起枪的那一刻，R.K的情景预构就已经分析完成了。  
  
距离他开火还有零点六秒。可供R.K采取的选项少之又少。  
  
格洛弗先生显然不熟悉使用枪支；他拿着枪的姿势相当差劲，瞄准也很明显全交给了命运安排。R.K可以比拼速度；凭借反应直接躲开子弹——在 R.K够到他之前格洛弗先生最多有三枪的机会——然后他可以将他轻而易举地缴械。  
  
他同样可以躲开第一发子弹，然后拔出自己的枪，赶在格洛弗先生开第二枪前将他击毙。不过当然了，这样的话他们的案子会失去一名主要嫌疑人。  
  
这都是些很合理且稳妥的选择。  
  
唯一的美中不足，是里德警探；他就在枪的射程内，正当口。  
  
  
  
 ** _生存几率评估  
  
>12%<_**  
  
  
  
R.K自己接下了子弹。  
  
它钻进他肩膀的感觉让他宕机了片刻。有那么一会儿，他什么也看不到，只有温暖的钛血沿着他的皮肤汩汩喷涌泼洒的陌生感觉。但警探完好无缺地站在他身后；依旧好端端地呼吸着，心脏活生生地跳动着，这些事实带来的解脱甚至压过了正从他神经末梢不停传来的阵阵白热激灼；视野闪动，然后他的视觉接收系统重新上线了。  
  
当然了，里德警探才不明白要躲在他身后的常识。警探站到他身旁，又直直地站在了枪口前，他拔出了自己的枪指着正越来越激动、越来越不稳定的格洛弗先生。R.K已经联系了底特律警局，不过就在这时，他们的主要嫌疑人，ST300出现了，然后说服了他。  
  
格洛弗先生丢开了枪瘫在了地上，里德警探铐上了他的双手。  
  
汉克和米勒警官并几辆巡逻抵达了。克里斯冲向抓着那仿生人的R.K，汉克朝里德警探和格洛弗先生走去。  
  
“操，R.K，”看到了他的伤口，克里斯不由地瑟缩了下。“你还好吗？”  
  
“问题不大。”问题很大。子弹嵌得很深，到处都是错路的管线，系统在不停地发布受伤警告。“可以帮忙带她去车里吗？”  
  
克里斯犹豫了一下，然后点点头。他依旧一副担心的样子，但最后他还是没多做争论就把ST300带走了。  
  
然后里德警探出现在了他身后，抓着他的袖子，揪着他，连珠炮地不停问着些不连贯的问题。R.K没法控制他的扫描系统，多亏那枚子弹的功劳。  
  
”打中什么没有？R，妈的子弹有没有打中什么地方——”  
  
“没有。没有什么修不好的。”  
  
“你为啥要那么做？  
  
  
 ** _处#里中......  
  
1(r&A@%  
  
  
心动过速>>r呼吸急足A9>>结巴>>颤抖______错误^^_**  
  
  
  
“你他妈为啥要——”  
  
“警探，要是我没有——”  
  
“咋，你觉得我还得谢谢你不成？干你的！干你的，轮不到你来犯浑，轮不到你来当英雄，你差点——”  
  
“警探——”  
  
“闭嘴。干你的！干你的，他真该一枪把你脑袋崩了——”  
  
  
 ** _关健信息更鋅中......  
  
1rA9%  
  
>里德警琛正在泾受恐塃发作<<_**  
  
  
“——免-免得我把时间浪费在你这个白-白痴蠢货傻逼——”  
  
“加文。”R.K转到了他的对侧，挡住了整个房间。更多的刺激只会让他的情况更糟。“注意力集中，听我说话。注意力集中，吸气，呼气。会过去的。”  
  
它确实逐渐过去了，但何等漫长；漫长而痛苦。里德警探最后终于爬在他的肩头平静了。R.K扶着他的胳膊，也许抓得有些过于用力。但他痛恨自己没法让双臂间的男人别再像这样颤抖。  
  
“我他妈不需要你这样保护我。”  
  
  
  
 ** _命令已识别  
  
>停止保沪 警探：加文·里德<  
  
  
确认中......  
  
  
错唔^^  
  
>优先极冲突<_**  
  
  
  
R.K一板一眼地摇了摇头。“不幸的是，人类的身体修复起来要困难得多。选择很简单。而我乐于如此。”  
  
“那我不想要你这样，混球。”  
  
  
  
 ** _錯误^^  
  
>尤先级冲突<_**  
  
  
  
抱着他的里德警探更用力了，他的额头抵着R.K的外套，脸上湛蓝的钛血殷渍纵横。“别他妈再这样了。”  
  
  
  
 ** _命令覆寫中......  
  
100%  
  
覆写成功_**  
  
  
  
R.K没有回答。加文的手埋在他的外套里，攥着他的衬衫。良久，彼此都未动分毫。男人柔软的发丝抵着他的下颌，R.K将双唇覆于其上。  
  
  
  
 ** _人际关系：加文·里德 更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>????<  
  
  
  
  
错误^^_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：
> 
> 王牌大贱谍：一部喜剧片。
> 
> Detroit gears：译者不清楚是指底特律的球队还是什么电视剧，请知道的亲不吝指点。


	3. chapter 3 人际关系：爱人

R.K并不相信珀金斯探员于底特律警局现身只是出于简单的巧合。  
  
所以当他应弗勒队长的召唤打开他办公室的大门时，脑海里还不停回荡着加文刚刚的话。我想要你留下。我想要你留下和我一起。到底有何原因，会使R.K去往别处呢？  
  
站到了弗勒桌前，珀金斯探员旁边，R.K知道了这问题的答案。我的反应真是迟钝。R.K责备自己。珀金斯探员前来此处的原因现在已经很明显了，他甚至都不需要扫描珀金斯右手中的那一叠文件。  
  
“我们一直在跟踪你在格洛弗案，以及其他案子中的工作。我必须得说，很令人印象深刻。”  
  
在客套话说完后，R.K注意到探员的视线不停地从他的身上流连徘徊。他曾见过安德森副队有过同样的视线：在副队觊觎一只他不被允许享用的高卡路里汉堡时。  
  
“你会成为调查局一项可贵的资产。这显然是你的使命；现场调查，隐蔽行动。我们有一个部门很适合你。”珀金斯的表情与其说是微笑不如说是得意。和加文的很相像，R.K出神想，不过却没有分毫加文的魅力。“你知道你和我们才能发挥最大的作用，警察的工作对你来说太小儿科了。你已经醒了，多久，六七个月了？很长时间了。”  
  
他的语气倨傲，带着虚荣和骄横；傲慢。R.K所厌恶的事物屈指可数——例如，驾驶汽车以及阿奇先生——但现在，他决定将珀金斯探员的声音也划入其中。  
  
“你的作用应该发挥在更重要的工作上。哦当然了，我无意冒犯，弗勒队长，”珀金斯补充道，就像是一时无意。但R.K觉得，不管是他还是弗勒都对他的歉意有何等虚假心知肚明。“我知道你的人在底特律警局的工作都干得很好。”  
  
弗勒厌怠不爽的表情依旧。他一直在用两根手指按着额头，揉着自从R.K进入办公室并谢绝坐下就开始发作的头痛。  
  
“但我说这可是FBI啊，是吧？”珀金斯探员激道，眼珠子在队长和R.K间转着，就好像在说什么值得发笑的事情。“一流的原型机？天生的士兵？弗勒，你已经有康纳了，没理由把你们俩都留在这吧？尤其是还有更好的地方供你发挥。所以，”珀金斯朝R.K投去一个期待得过头甚于贪婪的表情，“我觉得你应该清楚什么才是聪明的选择了吧？签字吧。”  
  
R.K沉默着，短暂地观察了一下朝他伸出的表单。他知道接受它不仅会限制他的独立，还有他的人权；这是两项他最为看重的东西。加文能提前警告他真是太体贴了。他在心中记下，一定要找个时间就此郑重感谢警探他。  
  
R.K微笑，双手依旧背在身后。  
  
“珀金斯探员，”他开口了，一碰也没碰面前朝他递出的表单。“这真是项慷慨的提议，我必须承认。但我并不希望将我的职业生涯和我的卵蛋献给一个矬子。”他享受着珀金斯脸上的震惊和侮辱，然后继续道。“留着你的申请表和你的职位吧，你可以用它玩蛋去。”  
  
然后他离开了，伴着弗勒嘴角的一抹微笑，和玻璃窗后珀金斯愤怒的抗议。  
  
  
**_职位：型号#RK900 更新中......  
  
100%  
  
警衔：警探  
  
单位：底特律警察局  
  
职阶：*终身*_**  
  
  
他注意到里德警探离开了他的工位。  
  
R.K检视着空无一人的桌子。外套不见了。 ** _他出去了。_** 大办公室对面，汉克正带着关心的表情不时朝电梯瞥去。 ** _加文什么也没说就匆忙离开了。靠近出口，陈警官正拧着眉头低头看着手机。她也同样，表情关忧。  
_**  
她和R.K甚少交流过。就算是有，也克制而短暂。不算敌意，但生硬到足够R.K得出她并不喜他的结论。而且自从R.K到来她和里德警探间就生出了显而易见的紧张情绪。他知道他的存在很有可能就是其原因所在，但那是他们两人之间的事情，轮不到他去探究。  
  
  
**_人际关系：媞娜·陈  
  
>中立<_**  
  
  
他有些庆幸早晨警局的人声鼎沸。周围的喧闹可以稍稍化解两人交流时的尴尬。“陈警官——”  
  
她举起一只手打断了他，依旧低着头看着她的手机。“是，先别问。我瞧到那位事儿妈了。他下楼去了。”  
  
唔，事情进行得比他预料的要顺利啊。R.K低了低头。“谢谢。”  
  
陈警官抬头瞄了他一眼，然后又低头看向手机。“傻逼珀金斯最好赶紧走人，不然我可不保证接下来会发生啥。既然副队能揍那个傻逼，我有何不可。”  
  
“我很确定，他很快就要离开了。”R.K看向身后，珀金斯正朝警队骂了句什么。弗勒的样子像是做好了亲自拎着他的领子把他丢出警局的准备。“不过是自己走出去还是被人丢出去我就不确定了。”  
  
陈警官顺着他的视线看去，然后惊讶地眨着眼睛看着玻璃墙后气得冒烟的珀金斯。“唔，从老大的表情判断，我觉得是从窗户。你他妈和他说啥了啊，铁疙瘩？他的脸红得像是猴屁股。”  
  
“珀金斯探员为我提供了一个FBI的职位，我拒绝了。”  
  
陈警官的眉毛挑得恨天高。“邀请你？去FBI？你还拒绝了？”她不敢置信地哼了哼。“本说的没错，你真是疯子。联调局的狗腿子现在都敢踅摸我们自己人了。最好有多远滚多远。”  
  
“他好像针对的只是我一个，”R.K澄清道，“而且既然你并不将仿生人看作你的同事，我觉得你没什么可担心的。”拿汉克的话来讲，或许他这话说得有点儿损，但陈警官从未表现过与此陈述相反的态度，而R.K急着去寻找警探。于是他同她擦身而过——  
  
“嘿。嘿，等等。”  
  
R.K停住了，他转身看向她。  
  
陈警官将手机放回到了口袋里，咬着嘴唇看着他。紧张的举动。但她的样子像是下定了决心。“你知道么，几周前我是绝对不会鸟你的。不，我不是在道歉，你最好别瞎想。”  
  
R.K挑起一抹眉毛，他决定以讽刺对待警探的同事总不为过。“我不敢做他想，陈警官。”  
  
“很好。”她努力想板起脸，但嘴角还是翘起了一丝笑。“我是想说，你也不算坏得彻底。而且也没那个样子。虽然我也不怎么了解你，我知道这算是我的错，但...”她停住了，然后耸耸肩。“总之。而且你还有点可爱的，可能。大概。不过不如康纳可爱。”  
  
  
**_处理中......  
  
100%  
  
>害羞<  
>调笑<  
>友好<_**  
  
  
R.K眨了眨眼睛，有些惊讶于她亲切的态度。但他同样发现自己有些高兴。“我深感荣幸。”  
  
“不必，”她笑了起来，“我对男人的品味很差劲的，你最好别把它当作是夸奖。说真的，根本没品味。”一丝停顿，然后她叹了口气；一手梳过头发，然后将它们扫到脑后。“好吧，我就跟你实话实说吧。你真的让小加很开心，你知道么。这真不是啥大不了的秘密。长眼睛的都能看出来。”  
  
陈警官的语气真诚，于是R.K拿出了十足的专心。尤其是考虑到他们话题的中心是加文。  
  
“我说的是，你真的让他开心得冒泡。我自从警校认识那傻屌的时候，都从没见过他这个样子。所以我挺高兴的，你决定留下来。就算是没其他原因。”她又叹了口气，双眼坚决地和R.K对视。他将他的表情软化到与她一般无二。很明显，这段对话对她很重要。“他是我最好的哥们儿，你知道么，就算我们最近...没怎么联系。我想要他开心。他和你在一起很开心...所以。我觉得我该更努努力。和你处得融洽一点儿。如果你要是留下的话。如果你想的话。”  
  
看来，陈警官相当看重她身为加文朋友的责任。R.K的心中只有尊重。“里德警探很幸运，”他真诚地答道，“能有你这样的朋友。”  
  
她这回的笑骄傲而自然。她的双颊有一对酒窝，R.K突然有一股强烈的预感，他很确定他确实可以接纳她。“那你去告诉他他有多幸运吧。那个老顽固已经好几周没和我说话了。”  
  
“我绝对不会让他在弯路上继续走下去的。”  
  
媞娜嗤之以鼻。“哎呦，那你可请好吧。那小子就没有不弯的时候。”她最后朝他露出一个温柔的笑，头朝电梯侧了侧。“快走吧，他肯定在楼下生闷气呢。”  
  
  
**_人际关系：媞娜·陈 更新中  
  
100%  
  
>温暖<_**  
  
  
——————  
  
  


——————周四 25th 五月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
**加文**  
(20:48)  
弗勒应该给你搞个姓名牌  
  
(20:48)  
放你桌上  
  
(20:49)  
既然鸟留下  
  
  
**R.K**  
(20:50)  
*你要  
  
  
**加文**  
(20:51)  
干你  
  
  
**R.K**  
(20:51)  
是个好主意，警探。  
  
(20:51)  
姓名牌。  
  
  
**加文**  
(20:53)  
是吧  
  
  
**R.K**  
(20:53)  
我在做的时候该使用哪张桌子呢？  
  
  
**加文**  
(20:53)  
说真的蠢鸟儿，干你的  
  
  
**R.K**  
(20:53)  
我道歉。  
  
(20:54)  
我喜欢...怎么说来着？跟你乱搞？  
  
  
**加文**  
(20:54)  
你他妈心里清楚怎么说  
  
(20:54)  
人渣  
  
  
**R.K**  
(20:55)  
：）  
  
  
**加文**  
(20:55)  
凸  
  
  
**R.K**  
(20:58)  
先不开玩笑，警探。我真的很庆幸我可以继续和你一同工作。  
  
(20:58)  
对于搭档，我别无所求。  
  
  
没有回应，R.K也并没有期待回应。  
  
他早已了解到，警探对于称赞抑或感性，鲜少回应。又是一项可爱得没有道理的特质。R.K勾起一抹微笑，然后将注意力转回到了开口说话的汉克身上。  
  
“那个逼养的珀金斯，”男人咕哝着，肘子支在餐桌上。“我真得再打断一次他的鼻子。”  
  
“没有必要，副队。只需一个礼貌的拒绝就足以劝阻他了。”  
  
“是啊是啊，狗屁的礼貌的拒绝。”汉克的脸上挂上了R.K归类为夸赞的微笑。“里德都告诉我了，你和那傻逼说要他自己玩儿蛋去。我那会儿怎么就不在办公室呢。妈的，我真想看看那傻逼脸上的表情。”  
  
这话说得让R.K的谦虚有些动摇了。“那确实相当令人满足。我觉得应该比得上揍他了。”  
  
“妈的那绝对。”汉克搂着康纳的胳膊把他拽到了旁边的椅子上。“不用收拾啦，康纳，来吧。坐下。”副队警局的帽衫在康纳身上松松垮垮地搭着。R.K努力克制住了他的微笑：两人的手在桌下交握依旧。“行吧，管它是揍还是礼貌的拒绝，已经无所谓了。我们很高兴你能留下，终结者。”  
  
康纳朝他露出一个热情的笑作为赞同。不是头一次地，R.K发觉他真的不解为什么会有人觉得他俩相像。他真的想象不到这么灿烂的笑出现在他的脸上是什么样子。  
  
“谢谢你们，”R.K真心实意地回答。他甚至挠了挠躺在他腿上的相扑的耳朵。“我也一样很高兴能留下。不过我很好奇，”他补充道，“如果我接受的话，我在FBI的身份会是什么？”  
  
“我猜想，珀金斯探员的狗，”康纳和副队一同答道，“珀金斯的婊子。”  
  
老八朝他的搭档露出一个杀气腾腾的表情，然后俩人又开始了一轮R.K看来是老夫老妻间的拌嘴。他告退离开了桌子——倒不是说正忙着打情骂俏的俩人有注意到他——他收到了一条意料之外的警探的短信。  
  
  
**加文**  
(21:04)  
我也是  
  
(21:04)  
搭档什么的  
  
(21:04)  
你还不赖  
  
  
R.K朝爬到他身上的圣伯纳摇摇头。“看来在对待里德警探上我依旧任务艰巨啊，相扑，”他说。“你觉得我接下来该怎么办？”  
  
“汪。”  
  
“哼。确实。你说得有道理，”R.K拍了拍大狗的脑袋作为感谢。“我确实保证过在对待警探时不会操之过急。”  
  
不过R.K的思绪又飘回到了之前审讯室的那一刻。康纳摘出了他体内的子弹；他视野中的故障播报开始逐渐平息。然后康纳出去找缝合R.K壳体的东西去了。只留下R.K和正紧张地抖着腿关心地瞪着R.K的里德警探两个人。  
  
就在加文一只手放在了他胸前，掌心温暖地贴着他染血破损的皮肤的那一刻。R.K考虑过要吻他。  
  
他已经做过无数次的情景预构了。手指抵着加文的下巴，让他仰起头；手扶着他的后颈，插入发中，将他带到面前；捧着他的下巴，感受手心中胡须的触感，拇指拂过他的唇沿；温柔的，纯洁的；激烈的，强硬的；经过一下午煎熬的两人饥渴而急切的。  
  
里德警探当时也有同感。R.K的观察一向敏锐入微。  
  
  
  
**_可能性  
  
>96%<_**  
  
  
  
加文会越过他俩间的咫尺。他一定会。但康纳回来了，警探立刻退去了。快而戒备。R.K只得在心里提醒了一边自己不要急。今天下午用刺激来说都是轻的。他知道恐惧和肾上腺素会极大地影响人类的各种判断。这也许只是他的一时失控。  
  
如果他没有准备好，那R.K就永远不会催促。  
  
**“对不起。”** 康纳坐在餐桌旁，声音响起。R.K又忘了关住自己的脑子了。老八的声音既愧疚又担忧。R.K不想要他有这样的感觉。 **“小九，我真的——”**  
  
**“别担心，”** R.K回答，他朝房间另一头的康纳露出一个微笑。 **“没事的。”**  
  
确实没事。  
  
他想着两天前警探坐在他桌前的样子。他的手指上还有残留的钛血渍，脸上满是疲惫和蹉跎，嘴唇也被他咬破了，两只眼睛下面有着深深的黑眼圈。  
  
不完美即为此。但加文不知怎的，却照样和往常一般完美得让R.K别无所求。这真的没有道理。但R.K已经开始了解到，和人类有关的事情，大部分时候都是不讲道理。  
  
R.K决定，他现在只要有里德警探的陪伴就足够了。大狗凑到了他跟前，于是他的指尖捋过相扑的毛。  
  
R.K很耐心。对他而言只要有加文的陪伴就远超所求了。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
两个月过去了，远超所求还是依旧。但R.K的耐心却已经快他妈的消磨殆尽了。  
  
他为里德警探打开了中轴线的大门。男人瞥了眼R.K的衬衫，然后走了进去。他很紧张。R.K觉得，在这种情形下，紧张确实挺正常的。底特律警局追查这伙嫌犯已经有好几周了，威尔森警官的抓捕记录能否维持住全部都要取决于他们今晚能否成功。他在努力争取警探的职位，R.K希望他可以得偿所愿，所以他会尽可能地提供帮助。  
  
但加文的拒不承认已经开始让他着恼了。他真的不需要这种干扰。  
  
而警探的皮夹克也同样不是一项有利因素。R.K从来没见过他穿这件儿衣服；和他惯常的装束不同，他现在的夹克既不破也不邋遢。它很修身，很潇洒，R.K一下就莫名地联想起了加文坐在他的摩托车上的样子——而当然了，警探到现在也不知道他还有辆摩托车。他知道男人会想要骑那玩意儿，而他已经非常熟悉加文那累累的前科了。R.K不敢保证那可怜的摩托车可以幸存下来。  
  
但总归，他还是可以想象加文穿着这身拉风的夹克骑在摩托上面的景象。  
  
里德警探正在后面和威尔森警官以及布朗警官说话，于是R.K走向吧台。酒保冲他笑了笑，手里摇着一瓶鸡尾酒。“我是白。你想来点儿啥？”  
  
  
  
**_扫描中......  
  
100%  
  
扫描已完成  
  
  
“白”  
罗兰，玛可辛  
出生日期：02/04/2014//调酒师  
犯罪记录：无  
  
  
建议......  
  
人称保持中性_**  
  
  
  
“恐怕我并不熟悉这里的饮品。”  
  
“那我可以帮忙。马上就好。”白看了眼R.K身后，然后朝他露出一个大大的微笑。“他你的？我看到你俩一起走进来的。他挺可爱的。”  
  
R.K不用看也知道他们指的是谁。“还不是我的。”  
  
“哦，这样啊。希望今晚能成，哈？这地儿最合适不过了。”  
  
“确实。”白像是个妙人，R.K不想向他们撒谎。但他确实是在卧底，他决定和里德警探装作一对潜在的情侣最适合当下情形。“你这儿有威士忌的搭配吗？我自己不太喝酒，但我知道他喜欢。”  
  
白想了一会儿，把手里调好的酒递给了另一位顾客。然后他们打了个响指，“”古典怎么样？简洁的美味。总不会出错。”  
  
R.K进行了搜索，然后思考了一番它的原料。“那我就相信你的判断了。谢谢。”  
  
白的动作很迅速，里德警探刚走过来，酒就放到了他面前。等到嫌犯们走进大厅，他的酒已经喝了一半了。R.K谏言尝试与嫌犯交涉前最好等待些时间。  
  
而当加文说他不喜欢独饮时，R.K把所有的谨慎都抛在了风中，喝了一口。  
  
酒精接触了他的舌头，他本能地进行了容物分析。他其实尝不到它的味道。但只要能看到警探的眼睛黏在他的动作上，就是值得的；看着他的嘴唇与杯沿相触时，加文的视线流连，渴望与苦恼。  
  
一个轻度警告在他的视野边缘闪烁： **潜在有害物质。谨慎接触。** 但他却说，“如果你不想独饮的话。那我喝一些也无妨。”  
  
他不会催促。他绝不会。但R.K系列的忍耐力绝对不是为了忍耐整整两个月的这个而生的。死脑筋的警探和他的皮夹克，每次遇到感情上的事情就毫无自觉。  
  
在毒品交易时R.K相当鲁莽。毫不克制。而且把自己的一肚子火气都发泄在了枪战里。甚至，还相当享受。他不应该这样的，他也不应该让感情控制他的行为。享受这样危险的活动是非常不专业的行为。但他觉得这和半夜无人时摩托开到100迈飙车也没什么区别。或是在副队看比赛时换台。  
  
枪战的混乱让他暂时忘却了目前加文的拒不承认，对于他们之间的...之间的...这玩意儿。  
  
这玩意儿。R.K不知道除了这词儿以外还能怎么形容。整个处境正在逐渐吞噬他的智力。这不能再继续下去了。  
  
如果他完全说实话的话，这已经不再是不去催促的问题了，现在更多的是骄傲。R.K不会率先出手。加文的猪脑袋就快要坚持不住了。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
他已经不止一次地发现：感情，就是他的末日。  
  
R.K几周前就已经准备好了。至少，是他以为自己准备好了。但等现在真的发生了，他这才意识到他或许并没有自己以为的准备得那么充分。  
  
  


——————周五 24th 七月，2039 （下午）——————

  
  
  
**加文**  
(19:51)  
那就过来看吧  
  
  
**“康纳。”** 寻求他人的见解或许是最为明智的选择，R.K的大脑现在已经和兴奋私奔了。只要一遇到和加文有关的事情，他的脑袋就是一团浆糊。爱情对于一个人的理智可真是个灾难。 **“可否请你为我提供些建议？”**  
  
**“当然了。没出什么事吧，小九？”**  
  
**“没有。这是一项我的私事。”**  
  
**“私事啊。这样啊。”** 康纳一阵短暂的停顿。然后， **“里德警探今晚如何？”**  
  
R.K无奈地叹了口气。他怀疑，整个R.K系列都爱拿别人打趣。他甚至还见过马库斯偶尔也会和别人开玩笑；只不过他的玩笑都是独属于他金发和红发的同伴。  
  
R.K并没有上钩。他是来寻求建议的，他的意志坚决。 **“里德警探邀请了我前去他的寓所。”**  
  
**“以何为背景？”**  
  
**“我们要看电影。”**  
  
又是一阵停顿。R.K尽可能地耐心等着。 **“那听上去可太扯淡了。”** 康纳的用词已经不会令他惊讶了。和副队一起居住，谁都难免染上这样的习惯。而且他自己也没资格说什么。偶尔他也会忍不住模仿加文的话。 **“你不会真的相信了吧。”**  
  
**“我没有。所以我才要寻求你的建议。”**  
  
警探请求他前去观影的动机明显不纯。遇到加文·里德，就没有简单的事情。R.K的本能在尖叫着要他赶快奔赴。而加文在中轴线也相当明显地表现出了吸引和更进一步的渴望。但R.K还是...  
  
  
**处理中......  
  
100%  
  
>恐惧<**  
  
  
害怕。  
  
他害怕。害怕更进一步。害怕更进一步反而会损害当前他已经拥有的。他从来没有为进展而害怕过。他的设计从没有过犹豫，没有怀疑。但看现在，有那么多他的编程从没有设计出的感情。  
  
**“我建议你前去。”**  
  
**“你听上去很确定。”**  
  
**“的确。”**  
  
**“如果出了岔子，要承担后果的不是你，”** R.K说得比他本意尖锐了些。显然，他与忧虑相性不佳。 **“你确定，因为你并不在其中。”**  
  
借着康纳耐心的停顿，R.K控制住了自己。  
  
**“你不像我一样身在其中，”** 他轻轻说。他知道老八从前也经历过和他相同的处境。他现在有康纳可以用自己和副队的经验提供帮助，但从前可没有别人。至少就这点，R.K是幸运的。 **“抱歉。我不是有意朝你发火的。”**  
  
**“你接受他的邀请了吗？”** 康纳的声音轻柔，甚至还有点儿搞笑。R.K知道他被原谅了。  
  
**“还没有，”** 他答道。 **“我觉得不应该表现得太过迫不及待。我感觉我...准备不足。而且也有可能我的理解...有误，”** 九百说。就算是自己听来，他都感觉这话说的太过绝望。 **“我有犯错的可能性。”**  
  
他听着城市另一头康纳的叹息，然后他就知道了。在康纳开口前零点二秒，他就知道他要体验康纳高超的交涉技巧了。 **“你没有错。你曾无数次告诉我，你认为里德警探渴望与你交往。你自己知道，我们的程序分析适应多种情况，不会出错。”**  
  
这下，R.K没话说了。证据确凿。动机明确。他在犯怂。他的设计绝不是一个懦夫。  
  
  
**“现在别他妈的磨蹭了，赶紧去。”**  
  
  
**R**  
(19:54)  
20分钟后见。  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
加文·里德的吻一如他的言语，激烈而热情、蛮横地命令R.K全身心的投入，将R.K拉入卧室。他当然投入了，何止全身心。自从队长第一次提起这个人类的名字，他就已经深陷其中了。  
  
而加文的耐心也少得一如他对待其他事情。R.K没有料到这个细节竟然会让他如此喜悦；感受到加文的手——终于——颤抖地抓着他的衬衫，手指拢着他的头发，是何等地令他满足。  
  
他们坠入床上，万物化做白热的激情，肌肤相贴；R.K的手把着加文的腰，舌头舔着加文光裸的脖颈。一切都与和阿比盖尔迥然。  
  
他与阿比盖尔只有一次，她是个可人。她很有趣，有教养、聪明而且真的真的很可爱。但这个...现在。他找不到词语来形容。加文低沉磁性的声音叫他宝贝儿，带着微微的哽咽。它让R.K的视屏上警告乱闪。  
  
他驳回了所有警告，专心于加文和九百的嘴凑上来时他发出的声音。专心于加文插在他发中攥紧的手指，和他紧握之下腰肢的扭动。  
  
但当加文开始犹豫、开始质疑时，警告们又出现了——完全是出于为R.K考虑，一如既往。无私的呆子。但没关系，加文力有不逮，R.K就顶上前来。这三个月来一直如此，在这里也别无二致。  
  
R.K仰躺在床上，而加文吞吐着他。他就算是再过一千年、一万年，也永远不会准备好面对这个：加文的舌头、喉咙的紧窒、R.K在他的唇间抽插时他嵌在R.K腰上的指头。R.K能做的只有紧紧抓着加文的头发，能想到的只有一串不连贯的秽语。以及加文的名字。他只记得射出来的时候喊着它。他的中央处理器已经过热，视屏是一片雪花。他拉起加文，在他的大腿间抽插着射了出来。否则他再继续下去非得死机不可。  
  
它汹涌澎湃，无可抵挡。它令人沉迷，无法自拔。但R.K想要更多。他永远不会停止渴望来自加文的更多。  
  
就算加文软趴趴地筋疲力竭地瘫在床上，R.K给他盖上了被子，他还是想要更多。 ** _不要催促。不要催促。_** 就算他对自己不停警告，他还是把嘴唇覆在了加文的后脖上。他希望此举不是很冒犯。他希望男人不要介意这样的亲近。R.K绝不希望此晚过后他们还会回到从前的距离。  
  
毋庸置疑，他认为他在加文身旁进入静滞模式再安全不过。从前——就算是在副队的寓所——他也从没有过足够的信任与其他人相处时做出如此举动。但他觉得，这才是搭档的意义所在不是吗？互相信任。互相保护。互相照应。他的系统确实需要休息，加文抵着他踏实地呼吸着，蜜娅守护在窗沿，远方的广播电视塔熄灭了灯光。  
  
这里再安全不过。R.K闭上了眼睛，然后将自己放空。  
  
  
  
**_人际关系：加文·里德 更新中......  
  
100%  
  
  
>爱人<_**  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
“看来异常仿生人领袖将你的程序覆写得比我预料的更加有效。这花的时间可能要比我们所预料的久一些。”  
  
她的笑意未达双眼；她将一支盛放的红玫瑰抵在了他的手中。  
  
“但没关系，我们总会成功的不是吗。时间从来不是问题。”  
  
  
  
——————  
  
  
  
R.K骤然脱离了静滞模式，他首先注意到的是一对蓝眼睛正在盯着他。  
  
“喵呜。”  
  
蜜娅正立在加文光裸的肩膀上，尾巴一晃一晃地扫着男人的头发。R.K的胳膊正在被子下面，搂着他的腰。男人的胸膛缓缓地起伏；他还在睡眠中。  
  
“我推断你想要进用早餐？”R.K收获了一个缓缓的眨眼作为回答。蜜娅的前爪滑到了床单上，但后腿依旧搭在加文的肩头；她用头蹭着R.K的鼻子。他呆在床上的决心被猫科动物昭然若揭的、但依旧迷人的操纵手段消磨了。有其主必有其猫。“那就带路吧。”  
  
他轻手轻脚地下了床，留卧室门半关，然后跟着蜜娅去了厨房。猫咪正在一个橱柜门前等着，耳朵扭动着。  
  
R.K在蜜娅头顶的橱柜里找到了猫食，她跳到了地上在自己的餐盆前等着他打开罐头。  
  
  
  
**_品牌：双子座  
  
原料：鸡脂、鸡肝、有机葵花籽，有机亚麻籽，干越橘  
  
价格：$23.99  
  
  
信息更新中......  
  
100%  
  
>加文精心照料他的猫<_**  
  
  
  
就冰箱空空荡荡的现状来判断，兴许比他照料自己时还要精心。  
  
蜜娅吃着她的早餐，R.K接了一壶水，然后寻了只干净的马克杯——黑底红字，杯身上一行 **妈的醒醒** ——然后开始翻找起咖啡来。剩下的最多只够两杯的。就算有规律的咖啡因摄入，加文的心情也指不定能阳光晴朗。  
  
不过，R.K觉得，既然他们已经跨过了那一界限，如果加文希望的话，性事或许可以提供相当程度的干扰让他无暇他顾。  
  
R.K喂了猫，煮了咖啡。然后他听到卧室传来了阵阵窸窸窣窣。他以为他足够安静的呢。  
  
他回到了加文身旁，并就此道了歉。他现在的样子美得不可方物：头发乱糟糟的，身上不着寸缕。但当然了，人类又准备好了各种借口和辩驳，R.K倾听了它们每一个；他有耐心，但他没法容忍它们。 ** _人们会说闲话。一夜情。人类不值得。_** R.K本以为昨晚已经足够打消警探所有的疑虑了。  
  
自然了，这是他自以为是且愚蠢的臆断。光凭一晚，怎么可能完全打消加文的忧虑和怀疑，怎么可能将他负面的情绪全部抹除。R.K没法改变他内心的悲观和阴暗。而他也无意如此。  
  
警探在回避他的视线；蜷缩着肩膀就像是准备好了承受即将到来的打击；就像是做好了被拒绝的准备。  
  
拒绝是绝无可能的，就算是永远也绝无可能。至少是，只要加文还想要他。毕竟，人类的兴趣消失的速度甚于昙花与朝露，而且一生中会经历许多段不同的感情。R.K并不喜欢这一想法，但只要现在加文还想要他，那他就可以拥有。何种程度；无论长短。  
  
“我想要的你不需要改变分毫。因为我知道，你也是一样。”  
  
加文像是被他的话激到了。但R.K并不想让他难过。加文的唇覆在他的手上，时断时续急促的呼吸拍打于其中；他紧紧地握着他的手腕。  
  
但他不想要R.K离开。事实凿凿。  
  
于是R.K留下了一整个早晨。  
  
早晨过去，下午接着。他们聊天，大笑，还有性爱——加文禁止了他使用 ** _交媾_** 这个词，因为，引用警探的原话，办事儿说这词儿太煞风景——等到天色转暗，等到就快要晚上七点，他们依旧待在床上。  
  
R.K从未有过如此无所作为的周六。但在如此情形之下，他发现自己毫无怨言。  
  
加文抱着蜜娅的两个胳肢窝将她举到了头顶。“小贱猫。你再敢挠我一次，我给上帝发誓我绝对要把你做成一副两块钱的手套。别拿那副眼神儿看我，我他妈说到做到。”  
  
他身旁的R.K不禁微笑。他们的腿依旧交缠在一起；加文看着猫咪，眉心有一道不爽的皱褶。“我很好奇你用这个作为威胁有多少次了，”R.K抵着他的肩膀咕哝道。  
  
“太他妈多次了，”加文叹了口气，将猫放回到了床单上。她立马回到了加文的肚皮上蜷成了一个毛团。“她一次也没听过。”  
  
就像是要证明他的陈述，蜜娅的爪子挠上了加文的肋骨。  
  
“诶哟——他妈的小混蛋，蜜娅，”加文把她赶走了。“你知道我身上有一半儿的疤都是这么来的吗？”  
  
加文过激的反应让R.K的心中突然生出了无穷的喜爱。他躺在了加文肚皮的另一侧。“我觉的你说的不太准确。”他的双唇在男人胯骨附近摩挲着，描绘着上面的一处伤疤。 ** _刀伤。_** 无疑相当痛苦。  
  
加文的手指懒洋洋地梳着他的头发作为回应。“是，是，兴许吧。但猫咪的爪子可贱的很。”  
  
“我相信你。”蜜娅的样子现在是无辜纯真的模范；她趴在R.K的大腿上，明显一点儿也不关心自己正在被人讨论。她打了个长长的哈欠。加文的肚皮在他的脑袋下面发出了阵饥饿的咕隆，R.K咯咯笑了起来。“你得吃点儿东西。”  
  
头顶一阵无所屌谓咕哝。“我没事。”  
  
“加文。”  
  
“不想动。”  
  
“我们已经一天没挪窝了，”他指出。不过他没法在其中加入不赞成的口吻。“你什么也没吃。”  
  
“所以？”  
  
真是个麻烦精。刺头。R.K在他的腰上又印下一个吻；加文颤了颤，拉着R.K的头发将他拽到了自己的面前，将他吻了个彻底。“我们就一直待在这儿直到我死不行么，”他的双唇抵着R.K，嘟哝着，恳求着。“不比挪窝好吗。”  
  
“加文。”R.K的声音现在一定已经是彻底的无可奈何了，因为加文翻了个身趴在了R.K身上，就像他的猫一样，把脸埋在了R.K的脖子里。  
  
他义愤地哼了一声。“好吧。但我不做，你也不能。就算会也不行，”他补充道。R.K能听到他声音中的笑意，明显是想起了他们昨夜激情时讨论的某一话题。“我订点儿外卖。”  
  
R.K妥协了。他轻轻把准备坐起来的加文拉回到了床上。“我来吧。你想要什么？”  
  
“唔。随便，”他躺了回去，一副因为不用下床而激动兴奋的样子。“披萨吧。除了西西里家的。”  
  
确实，只要不是西西里家的。虽然让阿奇先生送披萨来时欣赏当前景象——加文一丝不挂和另一个比他更好的男人躺在床上——这主意确实会让人有种施虐的快感。但九百还是点了酥皮诺家的。五星。二十分钟送达。  
  
“我不会给你钱的。”  
  
R.K亲了亲他。“我也没有指望你如此。”  
  
“而且你去开门。”  
  
他又亲了亲他。“是。”  
  
“但那样的话你就得穿上裤子了。”加文的语气满是难过。  
  
R.K发出一阵思索的哼声。“也不一定。如果我给的小费足够多的话，我觉得来人不会评价我未着衣物的状态。”  
  
加文咧起了嘴巴，一只手夹着R.K的下巴，拇指蹭着它的弧度。“疯子。我赌你不敢。”  
  
“那好吧。我会的。”  
  
空气一阵停顿，加文噗地笑了一声。“你说真的？”  
  
R.K的脸正经得连眼睛都没眨。“是的。”  
  
加文这回彻底大笑出声了。他的肩膀哆嗦着，浑身乱颤。蜜娅用小爪子挠了挠他的脚底板儿，以为他突然犯病了。“我真他妈服了你了，你个怪胎，你真的敢啊。你难道没有羞耻的吗？”  
  
“我不觉得仿生人在设计出来的时候是带有羞耻感的。”R.K一边说，一边趴到床尾赶走了开始动手动爪的蜜娅。  
  
“是，确实。我觉得模控生命当初把你设计出来的时候也没教过刚才你他妈用舌头玩儿的那把式。看来我们现在是处于探索新阶段了。”  
  
R.K犹豫了一下。他好一阵没有回应让加文已经开始紧张了。估计是以为他说错话了。当然了，他没有。R.K不想撒谎，“模控生命确实设计过我一些特定的功能。我之前本来打算提的，但我的注意力被分散了。”  
  
加文的放松几乎肉眼可见。不过他眉头那道熟悉的、关心的皱眉却加深了。“什么意思？”  
  
R.K突然意识到，这不只是因为他不想撒谎。他不想对加文隐藏任何事。“RK系列的设计目的是实战用途。交涉、渗透。以任意手段获取情报。如有需求，进行亲密关系也是其中之一。”  
  
好一阵沉默。然后加文突然听明白了。“所以他们—操，他们设计你的时候还教了你怎么操人？万一遇到只有通过这种办法才能获取情报？”  
  
R.K感觉他的心在下沉。他一反常态地羞于面对加文声音中的刻薄。“是的。我道歉，如果这——”  
  
“不！妈的别，”加文拽过他，以一个急切的吻封住了他接下来的话，“别道歉。妈的那群混蛋，把你当成是——”他停住了；额头贴着R.K的。他有点儿无辜地又开口了，“我从来都没想过。我还以为你...我不知道，学得快？”  
  
R.K笑了起来，他凑得离加文近了些。“啊，我确实也学得很快。但我有着详尽的程序编程以及大量关于如何进行亲密活动——”  
  
“老天，就说操就行，你正经个什么劲啊。”  
  
R.K叹了口气。“大量关于如何操的知识。让我不论什么任务如果出现需要的情况都不会引起怀疑。”  
  
“妈的，”加文吸了口气，“什么狗东西。谁给他们的权力。难道没别人知道这个吗？没人制止吗？”  
  
“在我被设计出来时，仿生人并不被视为活物，”R.K轻声提醒他道。不过加文鲜明的立场确实让他感到阵阵暖意。要是三个月前，他绝不会猜到加文会有如此反应。“我并不憎恨他们对我的编程。不过我确实很庆幸情况不同了。在关于此类问题上，很多人类的态度都已经改变了。”  
  
又是一阵安静，不过这回要和缓得多。加文吃着R.K的下巴，R.K双手描绘着加文肩膀上褪色的疤痕。  
  
“革命的时候我可是一团糟，你知道么。”  
  
R.K考虑要迎向他的视线，但他手掌下加文的肌肉绷紧了，他的头坚定地抵着R.K的锁骨窝。他在坦白忏悔，对他来说难以启齿之事。R.K保持了沉默，随加文意愿开口。他不会催促。  
  
“我一直不会关心。你可能早已经猜到了。但他们开始冲那些手无寸铁的仿生人开枪的时候，我就...”R.K能感到胸前的加文摇了摇头，“然后他们就像是纳粹一样把他们全关到了集中营里，那太...我...”  
  
“眼界大开？”  
  
加文嗤了一声。但他的声音沉重、颤抖。“是。确实。眼界大开。”又是一阵停顿，“沃伦下令停火的时候我差点儿没把两颗眼珠子哭出来。我那会儿已经喝得不省人事了，”他自嘲地笑了两声。R.K敢肯定他从来没有向别人承认这些。甚至就连缇娜也没有。“但确实。自从那之后我跟康纳相处就努力多了。感觉你们...确实是活着的。”  
  
蜜娅用脑袋蹭着加文的头发。男人把她抱在了怀里；臂弯里。  
  
“幸好我们没在当时遇上，”加文继续着，又自嘲地笑了一声，“你绝对不会喜欢我的。倒不是说你现在有多喜欢我，我理解。咱确实不算是最——”  
  
“我心悦你，加文·里德。”呆子，真是个呆子。“就像我之前说的；如非，我也不会在此。”  
  
两人中间的蜜娅呼噜着；他拥抱里的加文一动也不动，就好像唯恐生怕稍稍挪一下就会碰碎那未言之物。R.K手指抚过颈侧的动作将他带回了现实，他清了清喉咙，把R.K抱得更紧了。“棒。”  
  
怎么会有这样的呆子。  
  
披萨外送抵达时，R.K放弃了衣物，好好地赚了警探一个赌。加文的笑声从卧室一路传来，R.K付了那可怜的送餐员一笔可观的小费作为不得不目睹此等尴尬情形的道歉。加文在床上吃了披萨，把酱汁全撒在了早已饱经蹂躏的床单上，并且喂了不再试图挠他们的蜜娅几块浇料。  
  
他们周一还有工作。R.K的摩托车还停在马路对面。加文家没有他能穿的多余衣服。他应该回家，准备好莉迪亚·格洛弗案庭审时需要的案宗资料。他应该和康纳打个招呼让他知道情况如何。他不应该呆在这儿，他有那么多的事情需要做。  
  
加文要他呆到周日。  
  
他呆到了周一。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leetmorry A.K.A an artistic genius visualised Nines' preconstruction of his first potential kiss with Gavin and its beautiful. You can find it with your eyeholes here. I'm still marvelling at it and crying real human joy tears.  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/leetmorry/status/1039126642273251328
> 
> Nines那段关于卵蛋和矬子的话取自The Man From Uncle。
> 
> 我回来啦！终于有空把这篇R.K视角拾掇出来了。剩下的番外有想看的吗


End file.
